


Playing dirty (Jalph)

by Zeldastloz



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Lordoftheflies, Love, M/M, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldastloz/pseuds/Zeldastloz
Summary: Stuck on the island, Ralph finds himself torn when the black cap himself offers up a plan to take down Roger. But with Jack's past motives still prominent, Ralph must make the decision whether to trust him or not when things take an unexpected turn.Jack/RalphEventual Jalph.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first proper story!  
It will have maybe 5-10 chapter depending...  
Oh and btw It will contain mature themes, violence etc... so proceed with caution.

Summary - Ralph is captured and thrown head first into Castle rock.

I do not own anything - but this story of course.

Pairing; Eventual Jalph.

Chapters? - I am planning for this to have 10 chapters.  
\---------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Prologue

Ralph had become accustomed to the life he was currently forced to live. Hide, get food, eat, sleep and repeat. Ever since the day of the great fire, his life has consisted of nothing more than hiding in fear. Fear of being found by one of Merridew's hunter's. Or worse, the black cap himself.

Simon and Piggy. They deserved better. Simon was only young, but he was full of life, full of wisdom and knowledge. And yet he was killed for such a simple mistake. The darkness of man's heart. Piggy? He was disposed of shortly after and that was when the nightmare began. The hunter's had set the whole island on fire to lure him out, causing him to run to beach. At this point he was sure he was done for, he was certain that his life was hanging by a thin thread and once the tribe caught up to him, Jack himself would plunge his spear right through him.

It was strange how it ended. The finale was very drastic, yet very puzzling. Ralph hid amongst the bushes, crouched lowly in the divot of sand. The fire was becoming unbearable, it smoked him out like he was a fox being hunted by a poacher. In the end, he was forced to retreat from his spot of hiding, it was then that Jack himself spotted him and alerted his hunters to chase him, chase him wildly down to the shores of the silver sands, the waves gushing back and forth. Near the edge, it was just his luck that he skidded forward and tumbled head first onto the sands.

Instinctively, he picked himself up and skidded behind this conveniently large rock embedded into the ground. Still, it was likely his exhausted breathes would give away his position and he would be found. He would be found and brutally forced to either join them or die. He remembered squatting, shivering fervently with the weight of death crowding in on him. Like a house of cards, his whole world came crashing down. That was when he heard footsteps drawing nearer, strangely only few. He was assuming it would've been a collective amount, he would hear the clash and stomping of all the boys, rampaging forward with a lust for blood.

He looked up, biting his lips anxiously. There above him stood the black cap himself, his gorgeous fiery hair draping down from his head. Look's as though he had found a way to cut it since it was just the length of his ears. Ralph went into panic mode, he was dead, deader than dead. The red head peered down in his direction and widened his eyes, smirking immediately. Ralph shivered, waiting for him to get yanked up onto his feet. He waited and waited and waited, the clouds unexpectedly pouring rain down onto them, the waves of the sea barking onto the shore, causing the silver sands to turn grey. The bitterness of the cold pellets fell harshly onto the two boys as Jack leaned down, his bony body contorting. He put a slim finger to his mouth, hissing a "shhhh" noise.

And with that he fled the scene, the remains of his black cloak blowing in the air, leaving him alone. Ralph was heavy with bewilderment, why didn't he kill him or at least summon his cult tribe over in his direction to handle him. By the time he had the courage to emerge from the scene, the hunter's and Jack had disappeared. Ralph took a deep breath, crawling out from behind the rock still traumatized. Had Jack Merridew just spared him?

At Castle rock. One week later.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Roger barked, furiously, pacing up and down the base. His blood was boiling, his black locks sticking up sorely. He was desperate to eliminate Ralph once and for all, and so to hear that he had come back empty handed was a huge disappointment.

The chief rolled his eyes, "Calm down," he ordered. "We will hunt him down tomorrow, but for now I must feast." Sitting on his throne he turned his head to see Sam'n'eric stood firmly in the corner of the hideout, picking at their nails.

The chief beckoned them over, "You two, go fetch us some pig, would you?" he demanded coldly, his freckled face scrunched up bitterly. The skittish boys nodded without hesitation, scurrying out of view to fulfill the chief's wishes.

Roger still red hot stomped towards Jack, anger in his eyes. He had quite enough of his leader's leniency, if it were him he would have left no stone on turf, allow no feast to ensue until Ralph's head was mounted on a stick and left for the flies to consume. That would be his way of doing things. Instead, he was ordered around by a softy who's only priority 24/7 was to either feast or hunt. For the most part he agreed with him, hunting was incredibly fun and satisfying. It was exactly what he needed to curb his sadistic pangs. But then when it came to tracking down Ralph, changing the subject was his motto.

It would go like- "Chief, when are we next planning our attack on Ralph?" Roger would eagerly await an answer, preparing his spear to be sharpened at both ends.

Jack would reply, "Not really in the mood to hunt him down, fetch me some meat, would you?"

He grew tired of excuses, the longer they delayed this pursuit, the better chance of someone coming to rescue them. He could see it now, an officer arriving on the island, questioning Ralph to no end. They would all be locked up if Ralph so much as opened his mouth, sprouting the truth about Simon and Piggy's death. They would be held responsible.

"Jack," Roger said firmly, gnashing his teeth together. The Chief rolled his eyes once more, eyeing up the emo boy who looked like he was about to burst with frustration. "Why should Ralph be allowed to roam freely? Aren't you thinking that we could be rescued, what do you think would happen then? Do you think he will lie for us, for you?" He interrogated him, heatedly. Jack bit his lip, he was hoping Ralph would find it his heart to lie for him. "You really have turned soft." he snarled. "He will tell on us, and then we're all done for. Don't you get it?! We need to kill him!" He raised his voice, edging towards Jack menacingly. "We need to kill that scum, right now. Then at least if we do get rescued, we will blame his death and Simon and fatty's death as an accident."

While Roger was only spelling it out in black, Jack knew he could never kill him. He could press on and assure them that he would do it, but it would never get done. Jack got up from his seat and shot a nasty glare at Roger. How dare he question him, how dare he talk about Ralph in such a way? He collided with his shoulder when trudging past him, giving him one last death stare before exiting Castle rock.

Roger followed suit, still not letting the matter rest. There had to be a logical reason as to why he was stalling, a reason as to why he was delaying Ralph's demise and he was determined to find out what it was.

Back at the beach- the same day.

Ralph sat unsure at the bottom of the beach, cradling his legs all wimpy and sorry for himself. He couldn't help but wonder why Jack had saved him- or at least spared him for the minute. Maybe he was tired, maybe he couldn't be bothered or maybe he didn't want to be held accountable for his death and was heading back to send Roger after him. That would be his worst nightmare. Roger - the terror. That's what all the other boy's had referred him as.

He tried to think positively, perhaps Jack had truthfully wanted to spare him. Maybe he didn't want to kill him. He heaved a sigh, brooding over his thoughts. He fingered the berries placed beside him, picking them up and putting them in his mouth. He realised that whatever his intentions were, good or bad. He would eventually be killed regardless. He knew that what Roger was like, he knew that once he sought out to kill him, he wouldn't rest until he was dead.

Ralph shook his head in disbelief, "This can't be how it goes, right? There has to be a better ending than this..." he wondered, tearing up a little.

How would his Mum react? Would she ever be able to accept his death? Then again where was she and his dad doing right now? He had been on this island an awful long time and he hadn't spotted a ship go past for months it seemed. Not that he really knew how long had passed, but long enough for his hair to need cutting using the sharp end of a rock.

He sighed for a final time before getting up off the sand, dusting the remaining grains off of himself. Cautiously, he tiptoed back to the demolished huts and proceeded to try and mend at least one of them. It was dark and his eyes were sagging noticeably. He yearned to sleep, even if it meant he was extremely vulnerable for a few hours. If the hunters came, he wouldn't be awake to try and fend them off, instead he would be dragged out, obligated to wake up. That would be where the sheer panic would set in, where his muscles would still be waking up and he wouldn't be able to fight them.

Or worse, maybe they would kill him in his sleep. Now that was terrifying to even think about. Going to sleep, only never waking up. Would he be able to feel the pain? Who knows. Ralph scuffed his feet along the sands, choosing the hut most concealed by the trees looming over it. What if the tree fell on him in a stormy night? God he wasn't thinking straight.

It didn't take long to fix the shelter. He propped it up nicely, weaving the vines together tightly to secure the wood into place. He hopped inside shortly, yawning once he lay down. He hadn't imagined in his life he would be sleeping in a rugged shelter, made from wood and leaves and vines. Constantly living in fear of being killed by school boys his own age, some younger. If this was a normal day, he would be in school or if it were a weekend he would meet with his friends or attend horse riding lessons as he did every Sunday. How funny to think that Jack, his best friend at one point would be the one he was running from.

The one who wanted him dead.

Ralph shut his eyes. For a few hours, all he wanted was peace and quiet. A few hours to regain some of his strength. He knew he was done for anyway, lying would be to say he wasn't scared. Course he was scared, who wouldn't be? But at this point it was a game of cat and mouse, and the late stages of one too. He knew he would be caught and murdered, it was all a waiting game really. For the past week he hadn't cared for living anymore. His friends had turned on him, Simon and Piggy (who were his true friends), were dead. Then the fire, oh the stupid fire.

All he planned to do was keep a signal fire going until a ship spotted it and voila! Rescued easy peasy. But the rest of them grew bored of keeping the fire going and crucial timing too since a ship sailed past but because there was no fire, no one aboard could know they needed rescuing.

Ralph turned on his side and tried to brush his thoughts out of his head. He wanted sleep and he needed it now.

Castle rock-

"If you won't do it, I will!"

Jack faced to turn Roger, for the third time today rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I told you Rog', we are feasting first," he reminded him. "It's late and I really can't be bothered, tomorrow on the other hand," he raised an eyebrow, hoping Roger would drop the issue.

"No!" he growled. "We've wasted too much time and I'm sick and tired of you making these fairy ass excuses as to why you don't want to kill him. You like him, don't you?" he hissed, jabbing a finger to Jack's bare chest. "You fancy him, don't you?" he repeated gruffly, this time shoving him backwards with intensive force.

Jack had quite enough of Roger's input today. Kindly, he thrashed his foot onto Roger's, shoving him away like he was nothing. He wasn't sure how the terror would react, he was no match to Roger.

"You dare make such accusations against your Chief?" he bellowed, his face hot without silliness. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes and watched his new found prey like a hawk. There was no way he could let his guard down, the only way he could escape his fate would be to deny and comply. If he for one second showed sign of weakness, it would reveal to him for certain that he did in fact have feelings for Ralph.

Ever since he had met him on the first day of school.

He had to keep it simple, keep this act up for a little while longer. He needed more time. If he could talk with Ralph, they could come up with a plan together to stand up to Roger. He was the only one who was a threat, the other hunters were needy and did whatever he said without question. Roger on the other hand was strong, he could easily take him out with one stab of his spear. He was insane. If it weren't for him he wouldn't have needed to pretend to hate Ralph or have driven down this dark route.

Since they were on a secluded island with no bossy adults, Jack could tell Ralph how he felt without the rough consequences. But since Roger was surveying his every move, that wasn't exactly an option. He had to go.

Jack had an idea. It hit him like a boulder, if he could go alone right now to "capture" Ralph he could spill the details and the two of them could think of a plan to usurp Roger. Would it work? Probably not. Would they even be able to think of a plan? Not a chance. Did he want to do it anyway? Hell yes.

"Alright then," Jack folded his arms crossly. "We will kill him now."

Roger leaped up from the floor and nodded maliciously. He was eager to tear him apart, the anticipation was killing him. Roger opened his mouth, readily hoping he would be the one to go and find him, drag him back here and torture him before finally killing him. Oh sweet revenge. Roger turned to leave, he didn't need to wait for Merridew's approval.

"Not so fast."

Roger reluctantly halted. What was the problem now?

"You need to stay here, keep things in line. Ralph is my enemy and I want to be the one to get him."

Roger couldn't believe it. What was his problem, why did it matter who went and got him?

With that, the black cap raced out into the night to find him. As the darkness consumed him, he ran as fast as could away from the terror and down to the jungle. This island was small so there wasn't really anywhere he could hide. Besides, it was Ralph. He wouldn't have the brains to think of anywhere extravagant to hide. He tried to structure his breathing so he could make it down without needing time to rest.

Ralph was his only hope.

And he was Ralph's only hope too...

AN- End of chapter

More to come ;)

-J


	2. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Ralph and explains the plan to him.

Welcome to Chapter 2- happy reading!

Previously - The pressure is on, Jack is obligated to eliminate Ralph or suffer the consequences of them catching him out. To keep his Chief demeanor, he has offered to go and capture Ralph but at the same time try and come up with a plan to usurp Roger.  
\---------------------------  
Chapter 2: The plan

Jack wiped his temple, taking a deep breath. The jungle, dense and thick proved difficult to navigate. Everything looked the same in the dark, the trees were spindly and arched, the stars were not at bright as he remembered and he had sworn he had passed the same set of rocks three times now. He was chasing shadows endlessly, going round in circles like a headless chicken. Alone, he was not comforted by his usual confidence.

Running in a panic, he felt a rock appear under his foot. The chief fell clumsily to the sandy ground, realising in relief that he had entered the beach. He got to his feet, usted off his knees and looked to the left and right. It was much easier to see down here, the moon was illuminated enough to see the road ahead and the sand was much more pleasant to walk on than the rough texture of the jungle grounds.

There was the risk of stepping on a shell or a pebble, or worse: a crab. But anything beat the maze like jungle with its familiar atmosphere and confusing setting. At last he could see the ocean in front of him, calmly washing in and out of the shore. The redhead stumbled forward, aimlessly searching around for any sign of Ralph. He traipsed around for a while, begging to find him.

"God where are you?" he thought in annoyance. "Sucks to this beach".

The sand was wedging onto his sticky feet, making it uncomfortable every step he took. Jack lifted one up, trying to scrape the sand off with his hands. What was the point? It would only latch on more once he put his foot back down. He rolled his eyes grimly, carrying on the trek through the dark. It was only after he heard a soft whimper that he knew he was close to his destination. Jack scurried along, grinning as his eyes picked up the outline of the shelters. The moonlight shone in the distance, beaming coincidentally onto a certain hut which stood out like a sore thumb from the others. It was newly built and was pretty much the only shelter which wasn't slumped flat onto the sand. After the island fire, he had assumed the huts would've been destroyed.

Jack was furious. Why would he be so careless as to give his position away? If this was Roger, he'd have already found the hut and dragged Ralph back to the base. Jack wondered if Roger would have even hesitated in the first place. If he hadn't offered to get him himself and instead Roger went to fetch him, would he really have brought him back? Or would he have disobeyed him and tortured him straight after finding him? Jack shivered with dark chills at the thought of that. It was true he loved a good hunt, true he loved to have a little fun now and then but this was becoming a dangerous game he couldn't afford to play.

He rubbed his freckled arms guiltily. If they were to be rescued, would Ralph lie for him? Maybe Roger was right, maybe he would straight up be brutally honest and inform their rescuer on everything that had happened. The redhead pressed on, shaking those thoughts away. He tiptoed carefully along the sand that led up to the mossy hut. He could hear the soft breathing escaping his delicate baby soft lips. He crept inside, holding his breath. That was when his heart fell. His strong, stubborn demeanor was left with feelings of happiness. He was relieved he was safe.

Jack smirked, "So damn beautiful..." thought Jack, trying to conceal the blush creeping onto his freckled cheeks. He stepped in further and sat next to the sleeping angel, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself, he found his hand move to Ralph's cheek and caressing it gingerly. He wasn't being a perv, was he?

He leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry we're going to make it out of this mess. Hunting isn't much fun when it isn't to impress you anyway." he winked seductively, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He couldn't control himself. "You drive me crazy..." he said under his breath. On that note, he saw the niggling of Ralph which alarmed him to stop and jolt up.

The brunette gradually peeled open his eyes with a blur at first and then the panic set in. He was staring at none other than Jack Merridew, the one who wanted him dead. Ralph burst up like a rocket and shuffled backwards in fear.

"You!" he burst, swagging a finger. His chest pumping, Jack's fierce eyes glued to his. He had a flickering feeling he was done for, yet Jack wasn't carrying a weapon nor was he pursuing him in any dangerous way. He gulped, yearning for this to be some nightmare. He blinked once than rapidly continued blinking, hoping he would wake up.

"Oh calm down," Jack rolled his eyes, half disappointed. It was clear by this reaction that Ralph was not happy to be seeing him of all people. Not that he half expected much, he had shown up in the middle of the night as Jack Merridew, the ruthless Chief who supposedly wanted him dead. How could he expect anything less at this moment?

Jack took a breath, trying to surrender any intimidating factors he was illustrating from barging in here. "Listen.. If you want to live, then you'll listen to me." He said calmly. It was quite an open statement really, Jack couldn't promise to keep them safe since he had no idea if this plan of his would even work, but he had to try.

Ralph almost burst with laughter, a high pitched squeal escaped his lips in a breathy manor. "To you? You have got to be joking," said Ralph, stubbornly. "Yeah listen to the person who wants me dead," he added sarcastically, still a hint of uncertainty wavering around his tone. There wasn't any point masking his fear, Jack would kill him either way.

"Not my plan actually," the chief replied sternly. He brushed his hand through his coarse red locks and sighed. There wasn't anyway he could convince Ralph he was genuinely glad to see him alive, convince him that he was on his side, that he wanted to get rid of Roger. But he had no other option than to be persistent.

The Chief looked up at Ralph with dazzling vision, he could feel the water floating in his eyes yet he refused to let any weakness show. He sniffed once, staring at the fair haired boy with complete sympathy.

"If you're not going to kill me why are you here?" he questioned him, quivering slightly. "The last time I saw you, it was on the beach and you let me go- you spared me!" he recalled back, realising that Jack may have a shred of human kindness buried in that thick head of his. Maybe he wasn't here to kill him.

The winds howled outside of the unstable shelter; it was unsafe to remain here. He needed more time, he needed to explain quickly. If this plan was to work, he'd need Ralph to trust him. If he so much as told him the truth as to why he let him go, there goes his trust. Ralph would think of him as a creepy, sinful fairy. Jack smirked a wide grin, leaning in towards the timid boy.

"I simply didn't want anymore blood on my hands," he chuckled, sheepishly, jazzing his hands for show. He leaned back to his position immediately after teasing him, returning to his collective posture of confidence.

"But- but you didn't send Roger after me?" he asked confused. "You could've easily-"

"Roger doesn't deserve the pleasure. The only person who does is me, got it?" he barked with a hot fury. Anything to shut him up. They hadn't all night and with questions he couldn't give answers to, there was only one solution: lie.

Ralph nodded solemnly, his death was drawing nearer even if it wouldn't be caused by Roger, he would still die nevertheless. It was silent for all of five minutes, Jack remained cold and composed next to the terrified boy who sat with a silent fear. He could try and make a run for it, he could slip out with all his force since Jack bared no weapon with him. Then he thought about the consequences. The island was diminutive, compacted and open spaced. He could run, make a dash for it as quick as lighting but Jack would eventually find him, and then he might as well already be dead if that happens.

Ralph cupped his knees and pulled them in, burying his head in his lap. The tears rolled casually down his face, this feeling of terror, of worry, of pain were all too familiar. He had experienced this extreme anxiety for weeks, the anticipation was dawning on him like a murderer on death row. He looked up occasionally at the chief who he caught glancing over at him from time to time, patiently awaiting conversation it seemed. He didn't want to talk to that arrogant, callous bastard. He'd much rather sink into a silence without end, he'd much rather die right now and get it over with. He hated Jack, didn't he?

"Ralph," said Merridew firmly, furrowing his brows, turning his head to face his. "Do you trust me?"

He shook his head. "No!" he spluttered. "Why should I trust you? You told Roger to kill Piggy, you singled me out for ages all because you were so desperate to be Chief... you killed Simon you murderer!" he spat angrily, folding his arms, dimming his head downwards. The guilt of Simon and Piggy's death clinging to him with a scent of betrayal. He had been in the circle where they killed Simon... he wasn't innocent.

"I didn't order Roger to do that."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, gazing up at the choir leader with a spark of hope. "But- you..." he murmured almost with disbelief. "You still killed Simon! You made all the other boys believe it was the beast. That was Simon, that was murder!" he hailed irately, shooting a blood cold stare at the red head who snapped his head round. "Not to mention the fact that you left me!"

"For gods sake's Ralph it was dark!" he clarified, his voice strained with a sort of remorse. "We all thought it was the beast and we were scared. It got the best of us... I never meant for Simon to die, of course not! And Piggy..." his voice trailed a little moodily. "I didn't like him. He was all over you!" He yelled quietly. Ralph watched puzzled. Why would he be jealous of Piggy? "But although I didn't like him- I wasn't wanting him to die and I didn't tell Roger to kill him." he assured him, gritting his teeth.

"And as for you... I was jealous of you!" he choked.

"What?" said Ralph. "But everyone followed you-"

"You were the favourite, you won the election," he reminded him. "I never wanted to leave you but- you kept going on about that darn fire I just couldn't take it!"

Ralph could see the lingering penitence in his eyes. The lowly mist submerging the beach dribbled into the tent and it suddenly became very cold. Bone-chilling cold. He tried to waffle the fog away, wipe his eyes, think with a clarity. He just couldn't. Could he trust him? This could very well be a trap to lure him out like a mouse with cheese. He had to be sure this confession was the truth, that Jack wasn't playing on his acting skills.

Observing the black cap, he bit his lip, trembling with a pungent curiosity. He was shivering, the night brought a glacial, inspiriting chill that swirled around him like a typhoon. His teeth chattering, he watched Jack edge near him while carefully wrapping his arms around him. Ralph sat in shock. Just what did he think he was doing?

Assuming this would please Ralph, he wrapped his arms around him into a savouring hug. It was absolutely freezing after all, and what better way to share warmth than through a hug? It was the perfect excuse to cuddle him. He buried his head into Ralph's shoulder and cradled him tenderly. He could feel the golden boy tense up, feel him trying to wiggle out of his grip startled, but he held on. He was only trying to be nice, only trying to show some compassion towards him.

If only Ralph knew. If only he knew how much he wanted him. He couldn't be certain he loved Ralph, but these feelings of butterflies that he acquired whenever he was around him certainly pointed in that direction.

Ralph gave up, no matter how much he attempted to shove him off, the black cap latched onto him possessively. He couldn't lie, it did feel nice to be this close to him. It reminded him of the old days on the island. The good times when everyone lived in a sweet, sickly harmony. When Piggy and Simon were alive, when him and Jack were considered the power team.

Ralph let go. "What was that for?"

"You were cold." he replied, rigidly. "Now, do you trust me?"

He knew he wouldn't just vanish if he said no. "I- guess... fine"

The Chief sighed with relief and nodded. "I don't want you dead, OK?" he stated. "But in order for this to work you need to trust me. I know this is all sudden but there is no time, you're just gonna have to have faith in me," he grinned.

Ralph shrugged. "I guess I have no choice-"

Jack cleared his throat.

"We need to stand up to Roger." he began, authoritatively. "Things on the island are not how'd I like them. I can't have a good hunt now a days because Roger's been pressuring me to kill you," he said aggravated. "I can't do this alone, Ralph. Surprisingly, the other boys side with Roger because he is more... let's say terrifying than me so they will side with him out of fear. But if we can convince them to side with us, we can all team up and get rid of him," he proposed deviously.

"How can I help?" he emphasised mockingly. "Remember when I was Chief? You took all the boys away from me no problem so there's no way they'd listen to me." he folded his arms, unsure.

While that was true, he wasn't exactly successful in luring the boys away on his own. It was in fact Roger who threatened them to follow him. Scared them into joining Jack or he'd torture them.

"I couldn't have done it without Roger..." he reluctantly admitted, turning his head in embarrassment. Ralph took a glimpse at him in befuddlement, this was the singer of the C sharp, the choir leader. If anyone could entice the others away it would be him. He had a certain charm that was both alluring and beneficial. Everyone wants a chief who let's them have fun and get's them what they need which is why it seemed everyone on the island was drawn to him.

He had no idea that he had help from Roger. I mean sure, he knew he was terrorising the boys, but he thought Jack reeled them in on his own. Again this could be all a fat lie, a ploy to capture him.

"Well whatever... how are going to pull this off?" he quizzed the redhead, unexcited.

"We'll trick him," he jeered, feeling extremely proud of himself. "I have a natural skill at deception," he gazed at Ralph who looked bored. "Yes as well as being incredibly good at hunting, being leader and a wizard at comedy, I am also good at deceiving people," he added prudently, trying to impress the fair boy as best he could. "All you need to do is play victim. I'll pretend to have captured you and then I'll "lock you up" and then we'll round up the others and-"

"But how... won't Roger know?"

"Not if you play it on OK?"

Ralph reacted with a worry. "Are you telling the truth..." he wondered. "Are you really wanting to help me.. ? Or are you pretending so I'll come with you..." he sighed. "You're playing aren't you... you'll take me back to Castle rock and then you'll watch me get tortured to death."

The vivid imagery poured in. He was scared.

"No." he said, finally.

"No-?"

"Look maybe I wasn't so thrilled about you winning the election of being Chief. But you and me, we are better than all the other losers. And I want you to know that you mean the world to me-" he stopped himself suddenly, appalled at his choice of words. He wasn't just thinking all these things, they were actually be spelled out in black out loud. How sappy and silly he was sounding. It was clear he had a total fancy for him, and maybe just maybe...

This was enough evidence for Ralph to decode.  
\----------------------------------------------  
So will Ralph figure out that Jack likes him?

Hope you enjoyed, see you next time.

-J


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is unsure whether to trust Jack.  
Gay angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. Apologies for the delay, I've been really busy with school.  
I'll post quicker next time.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Broken

"I mean the world to you?" Ralph repeated Jack's last words. He almost was flabbergasted with a tinge of happiness. After all this time, he had depicted Jack as the red head with nothing but dread. This stone-cold tyrannical menace had uttered out a phrase with such a meaning.

Ralph felt his heart pulse. Jack cared about him? The arrogant, bossy choir leader gave a shred of thought to him? Admittedly, he felt elated. He couldn't help but give a half hearted smile, his heart warm. He glanced at the red head who every so often was peeking over at him. His cheeks rosy, he shook his head with a strange silliness.

"Alright, let's do it," said Ralph confidently.

Jack heaved a sigh of relief, brooding over the probability of his master plan failing. He was not only required to sway the boys to follow him, but to overpower Roger. All this time he had pictured the scene playing out from one point of view: he would use brutal force to gather the boys onto his and Ralph's side. His hands trembled with uncertainty.

The boys were already brainwashed with a savage depression, Roger had infiltrated their minds and educed the darkness they all possessed. Forcing them to join him wouldn't work, they were already used to the menacing rule of Roger that they wouldn't feel threatened enough to join them.

He looked over at Ralph, blushing. He was good natured and always knew how to go about things the peaceful way. No violence. Instead of using threats to lure them, Ralph could promise them better lives. Deep down, he knew that ruling under a callous dictator whose only pleasure came from the suffering of others was simply a terrible way to live. Alternatively, Ralph could lead them away from him. Surely, they wouldn't want to stay living in fear under that terror's rule, they'd want to live freely where they didn't have to worry about being beaten up if they so much as stepped a foot out of line.

"You need to be the one to do it," Jack said with clarity.  


"Sorry?"

"You need to be the one to convince the boys to join us," he rolled his eyes, not enjoying knowing that he isn't the one who can do it. He saw Ralph's eyes widen in shock, as if he couldn't believe he'd want him to do it.

"How can I do it?" asked Ralph. "Like I have already said: I didn't have much luck in keeping them with me so how can I convince them to come with me?"

"Because," said Merridew. "You're all good natured and golden... or whatever..."

Jack felt a pang of jealousy sizzle on the tip of his tongue. When they first crashed onto the remote island, it seemed like a wizard opportunity. No adults. Have as much fun as you want, do what you want, no rules. Seemed reasonable. Until they were faced with the certain dilemma's that required some sort of democracy. In the beginning, it was easy.

Everyone was too busy enjoying freedom to worry about being rescued or what they were going to eat, drink etc. But that only lasted a mere few days. They began to realise their hunger pangs were curbing, and the sickness was swallowing them whole like a ship driving head first into a whirlpool. A tsunami had taken control of them, causing an outbreak in panic.  
That was when the election took place. They needed a leader. And to settle this scuffle, they would vote for either Jack or Ralph since they were the oldest. Jack wasn't so bothered who was made leader as long as he got to lead his hunters. In the end, Ralph was chosen to be chief but to make sure all was fair he let Merridew still lead his hunters. Everyone was satisfied.

All was well. Except it wasn't. The boy's favoured Ralph's tame hand, over Jack and Roger's sadistic rule. This severed their friendship, shattered it into fragments so diminutive, the trace had vanished. Jack left the group. He didn't want to of course, but Roger insisted it was best in order to gain power.  
The boy's were desparate for a better source of food. They joined Jack's tribe, leaving Ralph with hardly anyone left. Jack tried to get Ralph on his side, but he refused. At this point, only Simon and Piggy were left standing by him. And so depression had wormed its way in, slithering into the air he breathed. Piggy and Simon were killed and then came the point he dashed down to the beach to escape the hunters.

We know how it ended. He hid, assuming his death was near only for the choir boy to quite frankly let him go. Mixed feelings surrounded him almost instantly after he left. Why did he let him go?  


Jack took Ralph's hand and squeezed it with assurance. The memories were scornful, pricking at his spine. He felt awful for secluding Ralph like that, he never wanted to leave him.

"Jack, you good?" said Ralph, a flicker in his tone. Jack had spaced out for a while only to regain consciousness and grab his hand.

"Look I'm sorry!" he spluttered.

"For what?"

"For leaving you... I didn't want to and I promise I'll never do it again OK?" said Jack, still clutching Ralph's hand. "And I'm sorry for nearly killing you-"

"Wow now I'm worried about you!" he laughed. "Since when do you apologise for anything?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Way to kill the moment. I was only trying to be nice for once and when I am you question me, ME!" said Merridew, elongating that last word, really emphasising on how big a deal this was to him. He discarded Ralph's hand.  


Ralph shrugged. "You're never sorry for anything normally." he said. "I know, I know Roger is the one I should be afraid of. You didn't order him to kill Piggy, he did it by himself blah blah blah. But you are never sorry." he sighed. "I can never forgive you for what you did..."

Jack winced his eyes, feeling a stinging sensation burn in his pupils. He could never have Ralph. "Well today I think I am sorry, OK," he remarked smoothly. "Now can we get on golden boy before I change my mind and have Roger kill you!" he shoved him forcefully with a dragon like fury. It hurt to know Ralph would never love him.

The fair boy flinched, shuffling backwards feeling unsettled. Had he really changed? No... no he hadn't.

"You need to be the one to get them. Got it?" said Jack shrilly. "They won't listen to me because by god, they know I'm like Roger."

"Fine." said Ralph emotionless. "I'll do it."  
Jack staggered to his feet, dusting the remainder of sand off his legs. He offered Ralph his hand, but the fair boy got to his feet on his own, turning away from the red head. Ralph jagged his hand away, trudging out if the shelter and into the fresh night. The crescent moon was high in the sky yet it beamed no light onto the silver sands. Jack followed him out and gazed out at the horizon, watching closely at the sea sloshing in back and forth.

Jack looked over at Ralph. Had he said something wrong? He walked over to the fair boy, nudging his shoulder. Ralph flinched away dramatically, moving further away.

"Oh, what now golden boy?" said Jack moodily. "What could possibly be wrong now."

Ralph jolted to face the red head, a fixed frown painted on his skin. He said nothing, but it was obvious something was wrong and he couldn't fathom what it could be. Jack stood baffled. Typical hero, always making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Ralph, what?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes... you!" said Ralph annoyed.

"Oh, what I have done now golden boy?" said Merridew, palming his head.

Ralph scrunched up his face. How could Jack be so blind. He was reverting back to his dictator-like state without even realising it.  


"Threatening me!" Ralph growled. "We're supposed to be in this together, aren't we? You want me to trust you but how can I when you are saying these things to me. I thought you were on my side now," he heaved a sigh, already predicting he will be later betrayed and killed.

"I didn't mean it, Ralph," said Jack. "But you kept going on to me about pointless stuff. Who care's if maybe I'm nice to you for once. Doesn't mean anything. I'm not helping you because I feel bad for you, I'm helping you because I don't want anymore blood on my hands. And to take back my place as leader," he smirked, flashing his teeth. "So maybe stop whining, thinking I've changed and help me get rid of him."

Why did it hurt? He knew Jack couldn't have really changed, but somehow that conformation had torn a piece of his heart, ripping it violently into nothing but shreds. He couldn't piece together this puzzle, but all he knew is it hurt. It hurt to know that Jack didn't care for him. He just cared about his status.

"Thought you said I meant the world to you," said Ralph quietly. "You said you didn't want to kill me."

Jack quickly embraced Ralph, hoping it would stop him from winging. "Look I'm sorry I threatened you- I was just mad, OK?" said Jack, snuffling into Ralph's hair. He hated showing his weak side. "And you do mean the world to me, I wasn't lying. But we need to get rid of Roger, golden boy so stop whining about my actions."

Ralph heaved one last breath, brooding over his decision whether to trust him after that little stunt. He pushed the red head off of him, distancing them.  
"I'll help you. Not like there's a better option anyway."

"Well If you don't come with me then Roger will go batty and kill me. And then he'll want revenge so he'll kill you too- I think I'm your best option," he grinned.  


Ralph shoved past him, "Let's just get this over with so I can go home without having to see you or Roger ever again."

He had to accept Ralph hated him. No matter how hard he tried to please him, he'd always screw up some how and make things worse. "Remember the plan?" said Jack helpfully.

"Yeah, play victim until Roger is out of site."

"Yes and then instead of me convincing the boys to come with us- it needs to be you, OK?"

"And then what happens to Roger, do we kill him?"  
Even though Roger was a murdering psychopath, if they killed him they would be deemed murderers too.

"Ralph, he will kill us if we don't. I know you're too kind and innocent to kill anyone and I get that. But It'll probably come down to him fighting us to the death and in that situation we would defend ourselves, which could result in us killing him. Just think about how he mercilessly Piggy- he doesn't deserve to live," said Merridew, placing a hand on Ralph's shoulder in reassurance.

Ralph nodded, finally. He had a bad feeling about this plan, many predictions that were gradually consuming him.

What if the other boy's are too far gone to want to come back democracy?  
What if Jack betrays him?  
What if Roger catches him trying to break the boy's out and kills him?  
What if Roger kills Jack?  
What if the boy's kill him?

And then the big questions came rolling in.  
What would happen once they killed Roger? Would they revert back to civilisation, keeping the fire lit until they were rescued? Would there be a new leader?

"Jack?"

"Hm?" the red head looked at him plainly. 

"When this is all over, what's going to happen to us?" he said. 

"I guess we live on the island forever. You know... the two of us, ruling together..." he blushed. 

"You don't want to get rescued?" asked Ralph. "We've been here for so long and I want to go home-"

Jack bit his lip. He didn't want to go home. How could he really, when he wanted Ralph. Here anything seemed to go. He could be himself, love who he wanted without the risk of being judged. Maybe Ralph didn't love him back, but he had more of a chance here than back in civilisation where he'd most likely be killed for loving him. 

"Ralph, I can't go back..."

\--------  
see you next time!  
-J


	4. Castle rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Jack finally reach Castle rock. But as they enter, Jack's loyalty to Roger begins to make Ralph question whether he has just betrayed him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I absolutely love this chapter and I hope you do too!  
The plot is finally moving along and there is a lot of gay angst- enjoy!
> 
> Any questions? Leave them in the comments.

Chapter 4: Castle rock  
\------------------

"Why can't you go home...?" said Ralph, startled. "Don't you want to see your family again?"

"You don't get it- do you?" he hissed, feeling his eyes well up with a stinging repulsion. He quickly wiped the salt from his freckled cheeks. He couldn't tell Ralph why, he'd laugh at him, mock him, call him a fairy.

Ralph opened his mouth, "Get what?" he said. "I know you are obsessed with being Chief and all, but don't you think it's time to go back to civilisation?"

Jack shot a glare at Ralph, his brows angular and sharp. He jabbed a finger into his chest in a silly anger. "Oh you mean the civilisation that wouldn't accept me?" he growled. "You really are such a goody-goody aren't you? You think that there's good in everyone, that everything is perfect," Jack shortened the distance between them. "Well guess what Mr perfect, not everyone is like you!" he took a breath, feeling distressed. He wasn't intending to break out into a whole monologue of emotions, directing his fiery anger out on Ralph, but how else would he shut him up. He couldn't exactly explain that he's gay and society won't accept him. What a joke.

Ralph placed a warm hand on the red head's shoulder, half smiling. "Jack, I know I'm not perfect ok?" he spoke softly. "But I try to do what's right- and sometimes that means I try to see the best in everyone just like I try to see the best in you," he said.  
Jack looked away.

"But why won't they accept you? Is it because your a maniac? Or wait maybe its because you enjoy killing people," said Ralph, giving a short tickle of a laugh.

"Just leave it!" he shoved the blonde boy away, marching off to find some vines.

Ralph stayed put, feeling slightly confused. He wasn't intending to hurt his feelings, he was genuinely curious as to why he couldn't go home. He thought it'd be because his family knew what anger issues he had. Clearly there was something else. Just when he thought he could get close to him, he ruined his chances again.

Jack returned, binding Ralph's hands together using a thick thread of vine. The moonlight coveted the night sky as the two boys trekked through the dense jungle and up to Castle rock. Ralph bit his lip, feeling a continuous anxiety linger in the air around him. He had put his life in the hands of the enemy. They continued to walk, cautiously stepping over stones and twigs on the mudded ground of the maze-like jungle. The clearing was now visible through a crack in the leaves, a beam of natural light shining through.

Jack took hold of Ralph's right arm, tugging him along like a sled. The sooner they made it to Castle rock, the better. The red head slowed down his pace, turning his head an inch to meet with Ralph's gaze. He was still mad at him for calling him a maniac, but he couldn't help but forgive him since it was his fault Ralph perceived him that way. Jack tried to decipher him, he wasn't at all looking relieved to be alive, or even happy he had spared him. Maybe he was in a mood because he had lashed out at him. On the outside his face was a pale white and his blonde hair was coarse and messy. Squinting his eyes, he could see many cuts and bruises scattered all over his face and body, not to mention the dirt that was smothered on every section of his skin.

It was his fault. He had betrayed him, cut him off and left him to die. He had let him live in solitude, cowering in the shadows, fearing for his life. His eyes felt heavy and sad. Ralph was right to call him a maniac... after all he had usurped him and taken his place as Chief. Not to mention letting Roger do his evil bidding, all because he was too afraid to stand up to him.

"Ralph?" said Jack, leaning closer to him, hands still gripping him.

Ralph looked up, still dragging his sore feet along the dirt path.

"You ok?" he uttered disquietly, rubbing his thumbs in little circles along the golden boy's arm.

Ralph heaved a sigh, "Suppose so..."

"You look a mess," Jack remarked, accidentally.

"Thanks..." said Ralph sarcastically.

"Really, Ralph don't mean to be rude but you look terrible. And I don't just mean your hair looking like a birds nest, I mean you look like your on the verge of death!" he joked, giving a laugh.

Ralph rolled his eyes, feeling lifeless.

"Nice Jack, now can we just get this over with?" said Ralph, moodily. He still felt the bitter taste of sorrow burning his tongue like hot ash. He just couldn't let go of the fact that Jack hadn't changed like he thought he would've. He only cared for himself. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to help him; he was doing this so he could overthrow Roger and be the Chief once and for all.

"No need to be like that golden boy, I was only trying to worry about you" said Jack, pulling him along like a dog on a leash. "Won't take very long anyway, all we have to do is stick to the plan like I marvellously came up with!" he grinned with a sickening proudness, looking at Ralph, "And I promise everything will be OK, you just ought to do what I say."

Ralph held his tongue, the tingling, piping sensation of penitence swallowing him whole. He wished it didn't have to be like this, wished Jack had changed for good. He could picture it, the perfect future.

Jack opened his mouth, but said nothing. He didn't quite know what to say that could make things better. So he stayed quiet.

Ralph sighed, a future with Jack... wherever it would be, still on this island or back home he would do anything for that chance. He knew it would never happen. He'd try to see past his selfish way, hope he would change and then they could finally be happy. But so far it had been a complete disaster. Every time he reached out to him, Jack would lash out at him and claim everything was fine. Or similarly, every time he tried to get closer to him, Merridew would revert back to his arrogant ways, only caring about himself, discarding him like a piece of paper.

It was useless. Why try.

The two reached Castle rock, the ruined, grimy structure where Jack resumed his place as leader. It looked different. Much more homely. The red head gripped the fair boy's arm and yanked him up the hill. Roger would be waiting and when they were to reach him, it would be vital they start the plan. And it had to look convincing. He had to look like he had been captured, play the victim. It wasn't exactly too hard to accomplish, since he had spent majority of his time on the island doing just that, but there was always a shrill fear lurking in the pit of his throat that he'd mess up. That Jack would betray him.

Roger wasn't stupid, he'd know if something not quite right was occurring. Ralph gulped, feeling a shiver transcend up his arm as Jack locked his hand around it more forcefully. They were nearly to Castle rock. Jack had his fist clutched onto the fair boy's arm tightly now, taking a brutal hold of him. He didn't say a word. Ralph yearned for one last reassuring glance, one to tell him that everything was fine or that he was still on his side. He didn't get one.

Ralph looked up in a panic, suddenly itching with an urge to run. A deathly figure was waiting just outside the Castle rock entrance, a tall, slim, black haired shadow watching him with a lust for blood. Roger had changed from the last time he saw him. Before, he was like the rest of the boys in looks wise. He didn't look like the reincarnation of something purely evil. Now however he stood with a dripping scar down his left cheek, his black torn hair, curled and messy. His innocent façade had completely melded off his skin, revealing underneath the person he truly was.  
He carried a spear in his right hand, gripped onto it with force. The end was sharpened to the max, pointy and dangerous. Jack dragged Ralph to the entrance giving a wink in the general direction of Roger's silent glare.

"Welcome back, Chief," said Roger, looking rather pleased. He shot Ralph a glance, furrowing his brows. "I see you finally found the traitor," he grinned maliciously, giddy and excited.

"Mhm, he was hiding along the beach," said Jack. "Was hard to find at first," he moaned. "But I lured him out, pretended to be on his side so he would trust me," he gave a malignant laugh, grabbing Ralph's wrist even tighter. "And he did! He actually thought I was there to save him, so I just went along with it, acting all sickly sweet to him."

"Poor you," Roger jeered. "Must've been wretched. Least he's here now."  


"Yeah, and now we can finally end him," Jack grinned.

Ralph felt alone. He tried to struggle free of Jack's grip to play his part more convincingly but he couldn't help but feel like this was all too real. Had he just been betrayed? He struggled harder, feeling sick and dizzy. His head span, the world was becoming a blur.  


"And, he really believed you?" said Roger, raising a brow.

"That's what I just said, Rog', he trusted me. Or he wouldn't be here, now would he?" Jack spat angrily, tossing Ralph carelessly in front of Roger.

Ralph landed face first on the stone-cold ground, shaking with fear. He looked up gradually to see Roger grinning with an premature indulgence, his eyes mocking him. He tried to get to his feet, scuffling with his last ounce of strength. But it was useless. Roger grinded his foot onto his back, pushing his full weight onto him. Ralph held in his screams, wincing with pain.

"Don't worry Ralph, I promise I'll make your death nice and quick," he cackled, digging his heel into his spiny back. Ralph clenched his teeth, realising it was all over. "Or maybe I'll beat you slowly within an inch of your life," he thrusted down. "Make you scream for mercy."  
Roger took his foot off, kicking him aside.

Jack laughed menacingly, "Where should I take him?" he said.

Roger shrugged. "Just stick him inside the place I beat Wilfred, Merridew. Then later I'll gather everyone and you can get a front row seat in watching him beaten to a pulp!" said Roger, excited.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Oh I'll be there," he leaned down to Ralph's level. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to personally make my mark on him," he slithered his hand down Ralph's back. "You know, brand him?"

Roger nodded. "Whatever you want, Chief," he said. "But I want to be the one to torture him," he said gruffly. "You better let me do it."

"Yes, yes whatever Rog'" said Jack. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to take him away now, I really have better things to be doing," he said rigidly, pulling Ralph up from the ground.

Roger nodded, "Sure, just make sure you get Sam'n'eric to watch him. I don't want him slipping away from my clutches again," he placed a vicious hand under Ralph's chin, lifting it up.

Roger moved away, heading in the other direction. "I'm going to go hunting for a bit, join me, eh?"

Jack nodded, "I'll be there, just let me take Ralph in," he said.

Roger turned away, running off into the thick jungle. Jack grabbed hold of Ralph, dragging him inside Castle rock. Ralph finally let out a breath, turning his head up to Jack. The Chief said nothing. Inside, it was much more developed than Ralph would've first guessed. They for one had built a roof on top of the structure, though it was shabby it was still better than nothing.

Merridew hauled Ralph through the main entrance and to the left. The boys were gathered in this room, hurdled around a fire they had made to keep warm. Ralph gasped, the boys were visibly different. No longer sweet school boys, they looked like cannibalistic tribal warriors. Faces painted, bodies tanned and bony. Their hair was matted and gross, making Jack's red locks look in comparison, maintained. The scent of death In here was pungent. It lingered sourly, following their every step.  
They turned up to their leader, watching him pull their old friend through to the room where Wilfred was killed. After being beaten for fun, he caught an infection due to his open, untreated wounds and eventually died. Another person  
The boys assumed the same would happen to Ralph.

Now inside the room down a hall, Ralph blinked a couple of times. How did these lunatics have the brains to build this?

Jack shoved him on the stone ground. Ralph skidded along the floor, his arms scraping against it. It was a smallish, circular room, with a large, wooden post in the middle. Stains of blood were visible on the ground, little splatters dribbled around the outskirts of the post.

Ralph scuttled into the corner, sniffling in dread. Jack had betrayed him. And later on he would face the same fate that Wilfred did. He curled up in a ball, feeling an anxiety submerging him. He felt the tears roll out, all he wanted was Jack. All he wanted was to take him into his arms, no more Roger, no more savagery. Just simple love.

He cradled his legs. He should've never trusted him. He tried to hate him, tried to feel angry at him. But he couldn't. He still loved him. And now he had lost him.  
Ralph shivered, the tears stinging his cuts. He sniffed once more, feeling a pair of cold hands on his shoulders. He turned around in a panic. The infamous Chief was now staring back at him. Ralph couldn't tell if he was still on his side or not. Back with Roger, he seemed to have betrayed him. Had he? Or was it all an act to convince Roger?

Jack looked behind him, checking they were alone.  
Jack leaned in towards him, hands still on his shoulders.

"Ralph..." he sighed, leaning in closer.

They were within inches of one another. Ralph sat in shock.

Had that big talk about killing him all been a ruse to fool Roger?  
\--------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
If you have any queries or questions, let me know!  
Bye! - J


	5. An early betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reluctantly fakes a betrayal to Ralph in order to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate on Jack. He really does love his Ralph.

Chapter 5: An early betrayal

Jack leaned in with ease to the fair haired boy. He felt the tension build exquisitely in the air around them, a sweet flavour filling the room. He placed a cold hand on Ralph's rosy cheek, closing the distance between them. He felt his cheeks light up all red and hot. Ralph didn't seem to be pulling away. He wanted this to be the moment he tell Ralph the truth about how he felt towards him, to feel his lips on his. Jack's top lip quivered- he was so close to Ralph he could feel the breath escaping his mouth, hear his heart beating.

His desire for Ralph was overpowering, he felt himself move closer and closer to him- he couldn't let that happen. If Ralph did feel the same way, it would be hard for him to keep up the victim act. Wouldn't need a pen to connect those dots. And if Ralph rejected him, who knows what he could spread to the other boys. Besides, why would he love him back? So far he had done nothing but ruin his time here on the island.  
Jack jolted back suddenly, clearing his throat. Ralph blushed, looking up in confusion. Was Jack just about to kiss him? The fair boy, feeling star struck, kept his lucid eyes locked onto Merridew's. The red head's facial expressions were miniscule and hard to interpret, he couldn't depict what he was thinking or feeling.

Jack scuffled to his feet, glaring down upon Ralph in an early betrayal. If Roger noticed Ralph acting relaxed or untoward given his circumstance, there could be the chance he would figure out that him and Ralph had teamed up. Jack pondered, brooding over his thoughts, feeling guilty. He would have no choice but to pretend to betray him, have him believe he has turned against him. That he had only shown affection towards him in order to lure him to Castle rock. It was the only way to make sure Roger wouldn't suspect anything. He could only hope Ralph would still go with the plan and rescue the boys.

And when the time came for Ralph's torturous "death". That would be when he would he step in, revealing his master plan. This would hopefully inaugurate the boys to then join them and help get rid of Roger. At last, everyone on the island could be happy and he could finally tell Ralph how much he loved him. But that would have to wait.

Jack took a deep breath, staring viciously at Ralph, a smirk curving at the side of his lip.

"You really are gullible, aren't you golden boy?" said Jack, mockingly. "Did you honestly believe I wanted to help you?" he gave a sly laugh, beginning to pace up and down the room. "I only did it so you would come with me."

Ralph was taken aback. He felt like his whole world had just collapsed before him. He couldn't help but feel dead inside, his eyes stinging with pain. He staggered to his feet, shuffling backwards till he hit the wall. Jack had been pretending all along. He should have known. Why would Jack Merridew have shown any pity for him?  


He felt his throat go dry, a hint of salt oscillating in his taste buds. He felt cold all of a sudden, his arms prickling with anxiety. He felt torn and upset, his head feeling consumed by a wave of terror.  
Jack stood with a façade of confidence. It hurt knowing Ralph would hate him for a while, but it was better than risking him being killed. Ralph's ankles danced about, feeling woozy and unnerved. He couldn't hide the fact that he was not only scared of his upcoming death, but the fact that all along Jack possibly being "the one for him" was all a fat lie. The red head had warmed up to him all with the ulterior motive of luring him to be killed. Drawn in like a pig to slaughter.

Jack, keeping his fierce glare attached to Ralph, wandered around to find a weapon. Usually, a spear or two would be lying around in plain site. One sharpened at both ends. It was time to ignite the flame. Time to trigger the early betrayal once and for all. The red head spotted one leant up against the wall, without hesitation he grabbed it in his hand and held on tightly. He felt a sharp daggering pain inside his chest, his heart was weak and sore. He didn't want to do this. It could potentially make Ralph never trust him again, ruin his chances with him.

He didn't care. He would do anything to save him.

"I'm sorry, Ralph," Jack thought, his heart aching. "But I can't let you die. I can't live without you..."

The Chief stomped towards the fragile boy, spear clutched brutally. Jack pushed Ralph further up against the wall with a terror clinging to him. Using the spear, he lightly pressed the tip to his neck.  
Ralph shuddered prominently, feeling terrified. He thought they had something... he let a tear run down his face. Feeling vulnerable, he could barely move his arms or legs; they felt weak and paralysed. He tried to keep his cool, but his eyes were stinging with the bitter betrayal and at this point he'd rather Jack kill him than face Roger's torturous ways.

"Just do it then..." Ralph managed out, his vocal chords shrivelling with each breath. "Get it over with..."

Jack felt awful, this guilt surging in his veins.

"I have nothing to live for anyway..." he drabbled, feeling empty. Without the hope of survival or Jack by his side, what mattered anymore? He was going to die either way.

Jack threw him to the ground, backing up. "I'm not going to kill you." he said with a clarity. "Simply can't afford anymore blood on my hands."

Smashing the floor, Ralph felt a relief and an anxiety wash through him at the same time. He tried to pull himself up off the ground, inch by inch to face him one last time. He dragged his arm along his mouth, wiping the blood off his skin. He watched as Jack gazed down at him with a certain arrogance painted on, looking pleased.

"You're not going to kill me-"

"No-"

"Why?"

The red head smirked, "Told you. Don't want no more blood on my hands," said Merridew. "I'd rather let Roger do it, that way you'll die a slow, painful death."

Ralph's eyes widened, his voice shaky. "I thought you and I-"

"Were friends?" Jack offered, chuckling. "You really are a goody-goody, aren't you?" the red head sniggered, crouching down to him.

Ralph held his head up meekly, their eyes briefly meeting. "I trusted you..."

Jack bit his lip, leaping up from the ground in a rush. He had to get away, or he would succumb to the temptation to spill the truth. He gripped his weapon, and stamped it on the muddy ground beside him.  
"You trust too easily, golden boy," he laughed dozily. "Did you honestly think I'd changed?"

"But why..." the fair hair boy uttered. "Why are you doing this to me...? I mean I know you wanted to be Chief and we weren't exactly the closest..." said Ralph. "But don't you even remember the times when things were better? When we had order on this darn island, when we were sort of friends?" he stumbled to his feet, nearly falling back down. He hobbled towards the red head, reaching a hand onto his shoulder.

Jack gritted his teeth, swiping the hand off his shoulder, carelessly. "Why?" he began. "Because you had to swoop in taking charge when you knew very well I'm was and still am a better Chief!" he shouted. "Then you leave me- and go off with Piggy of all people. I was never good enough for Mr perfect."

"What's your deal with me being Chief, all I wanted was to keep the signal fire going so we could be rescued!" he argued. Jack was being petty. "And I didn't leave you, you left me remember?"

Jack shot a glare at him, "I left because you replaced me for fatty!"

Half of it was true. He didn't care so much about Chief after a while, because he led the hunters anyway, but he hated that Ralph replaced him, ignored him. All he wanted was him but all he cared about was that darn signal fire (and Piggy and Simon). Not that he cared about that anymore. All he wanted was to kill Roger so he and Ralph could stand a chance, but since Roger might suspect something he had no choice but to play this scene out, even if it meant bringing up these old excuses.

"I didn't replace you!" said Ralph, loudly. "You just got obsessed with blood and hunting... whilst I worked all day with no one but Simon, building shelters. You never appreciated me..." he looked down. "You were always hunting, so what d'you expect me to do?"  
"Could've come hunting with me."

Ralph felt annoyed, this prick was missing the point. "I was too busy keeping the signal fire going!" he said. "If you made sure to keep fire watch on your turn instead of going off to hunt, I wouldn't have needed to be stuck on Fire mountain all the time!" said Ralph. "We could've been rescued!"

The red head rolled his eyes, "You are your fire." he moaned. "Told you. I don't want to go home."

"Oh yeah because they wouldn't accept you. Unless that was a lie too."

"No, that was true," Jack shrugged.

"Well now I can see why!" Ralph spat. "You don't think about anyone, but yourself!" he cried.

Jack nodded sheepishly in agreement.

Ralph let his shoulders slump. There was no changing him. "Thought I meant the world to you..." he sighed. "I thought I could trust you- go with plan so we could finally go back to the way things used to be," he tried to move closer to Jack in hope it would miraculously make things change.

"You did mean the world to me once," said the chief. "Times change," he said bluntly.

There was no reasoning with him. What they once had is now gone. Ralph felt a nocturnal sadness envelop him, like the night sky had cascaded through his body. He pulled a strand of blonde hair out of his line of vision, brushing it aside. The red head stood without falter, grinning aggressively, still clutching his spear.  
The fair haired boy tried to shake this feeling out of his mind, this feeling of terror, the feeling of complete sickness that concluded his life. He would die. And not only would he die, but he knew very well Roger would make it gradual and torturous as punishment for not joining Jack's tribe.

He slumped back down on the floor, his muscles unable to work properly.

"I'm sorry Ralph..." Jack thought, feeling terrible. This might have ruined their chances together. But what was worse: pretending to hate Ralph so he doesn't act suspicious around Roger or having Ralph know he's on his side and risk Roger becoming suspicious of him?

Either option wasn't pleasant. But he knew if Ralph died, he wouldn't be able to live. He'd have lost the only person he had ever grown to love. Even after spending countless years at prep school, surrounded by beautiful girls, it was only Ralph who he found his eyes locking to. When they were getting changed for PE, he couldn't help but spy on the fair haired boy's perfectly tanned body, fantasising over him. But they were close friends and he didn't want to tell him how he felt. One: it was taboo and two: it could've potentially ruined their friendship. Besides, being gay was not ok.  
But arriving on the island anything seemed to go. He didn't have to worry about stupid rules and regulations. He could love Ralph without consequences.

Jack took a final breath, grabbing hold of Ralph's arms. "Move."

Ralph obliged, sliding along in fear to where the Chief directed him to. Jack pushed him up against the wooden post in the middle, fiddling about to find the piece of vine he had chucked onto the floor. While Merridew was occupied, Ralph looked around. This could be his chance to escape. He perched his eyes onto the doorway and quickly leapt up, darting towards the door.  
Only he didn't make it very far. Jack threw himself onto Ralph, trapping him. He was now on top of him, pinning him down with an absolute force. Ralph tried to struggle, but found himself consumed with fatigue. Jack pushed his whole body weight onto Ralph's back, making sure he didn't move. He couldn't blame Ralph for wanting to leave, but if he was successful in doing so then the plan of rescuing the boys, of killing Roger would never happen.

Jack felt his cheeks light up while on top of Ralph like that. He wanted him so badly. The Chief scampered off, dragging Ralph back to the post. This time he had the vine in hand, firstly using a piece to bind Ralph's wrists together and then the rest to tie him to the post itself. Jack made sure to double check the knots. He got up, manoeuvring himself away from Ralph.

Roger was probably waiting for him impatiently, wondering why he was taking so long. Jack took one last savouring glance at his lover before proceeding to exit the room. He paused at the doorway, turning his head a little, not quite facing him.

"As for the boys?" said Jack. "Have them if you want. If you think you can be Chief, let's see you try," he hinted. Was the perfect way to covertly compel him to still go with the plan, even if Ralph thought he had betrayed him. This surely would be enough. Enough for him to at least try.

Jack smiled to himself, exiting the horrid room. Hopefully that would be enough to trigger Ralph's common sense: rescue the others.

Ralph felt confused, was he being serious? He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had had enough of that red head and his two faced-ness.

Why oh why did he have to fall in love with him?  
\-----------------  
End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Ralph will find out the truth.  
Also since Jack was willing to jeopardise their friendship just to save Ralph, it shows how much he cares.  
I love them mwah.  
See you next time,  
\- Jade


	6. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ralph receives a solid piece of info from Sam'n'eric, he tries to escape once and for all. Outside, feeling an unearthly guilt strangle him, Merridew finds himself revisioning one of his and Ralph's first memory together on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
I hope you are enjoying my story so far.  
Sorry for the wait-- I've had this chapter done for ages but I rewrote the end part of it like five times because I'm like that- roll with it. 
> 
> This is a really Jalph chapter- so enjoy!
> 
>   
(Quick note below about my writing pov- which you can skip if you want but as I'm hoping to switch pov soon, it'd be nice if you could give your opinion).
> 
> This fanfic is written in 3rd person omniscient, with a bit of head-hopping going on from time to time which yeah head-hopping isn't great but for the purpose of this fanfic it's ok. But anyway 3rd omniscient means although we are mainly focusing on Ralph, we are also hearing Jack's thoughts and desires too and even experiencing scenes with only Jack in which makes this view point omniscient.
> 
> I've been tapping out of that recently and feeding into 3rd person limited which is very similar but it's a closed POV, meaning we only get to see the story through one character's eyes- in this case either Jack's or Ralph's. For example Ralph has been captured and we only see that experience through his eyes. If Jack was to enter the scene we wouldn't get his thoughts about the situation or about Ralph unless in dialogue or body language/facial expressions. Which sounds scary because yes we want to know what Jack thinks about Ralph, but I would like it to just be Ralph's journey. 
> 
> Yes or no?

Chapter 6: Beginnings

{The next day}

As promised, Roger had posted Sam'n'eric outside the circular room he was bound in. They looked... different, more mature, darker faced. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but the fluffy, go-happy personality's they owned had dissipated. They were no longer on his side, nor feeling pity for him. They stood motionless, backs turned to him, hair matted.

Ralph tried to untangle his hands from the vines that bound him, the rough and grinding texture was becoming uncomfortable. He tried to slip his hands free, to pull his weight through the vines that restricted his every movement. He was sure vines were easily broken. It was no use. This particular piece was thick and impenetrable. He felt the shivers transcend up his spine once more, a tickle of anxiety passing by. He could hear the boys out through the hallway, ululating to one another, with sounds of stomping and running. Ralph shook his head in disbelief. Once upon a time, the boys were calm and collected school boys, arranged in height order with a sense of dignity.

It was hard to believe how people could change so quickly. One minute they were living under a secure, healthy democracy only for then to be swooped into a savage rage. Instead of trying to keep the signal fire going, they followed Roger and Jack, dictators at heart. With an unhealthy obsession for blood and hunting, they lured the boys to the dark side. And Ralph found himself alone. It wasn't so bad. He had Piggy and Simon and of course Sam'n'eric.  


But that soon collapsed. Simon and Piggy were killed. And just when he thought he still had Sam'n'eric, they joined Jack's tribe. Ralph felt his eyes grow heavier, a small hiss escaped his lips as he breathed out.

Ralph closed his eyes, feeling lost. He had lost Jack. The one person who he followed- aspired to be. When Jack left, it was like the light had disappeared. He loved and lost him. Ralph gradually reopened his eyes, attempting once again to struggle free of the chain like ropes. He tugged and pulled with his remaining strength. Jack may have turned against him- been faking this kind persona all along, but that didn't matter. Ralph still felt this urge to do something. He could still rally up the boys and team up against Roger. And for Jack? Ralph clasped his hands together, scrunching them up. Maybe just maybe, Jack was under Roger's control as he had said prior.

Ralph clung onto that hope. Maybe Jack was acting on his own accord, but with Roger looming around, his hawk eyes observing everyone, it was a possibility Jack was still under his control. It was a long shot considering everything he had heard, but he could only hope.  
Ralph pulled again, desperately. He needed to try and get loose of the vines. He tugged once more, feeling sweaty and tired. He hadn't slept since the beach and even then it wasn't a full night's rest. Not to mention room caved in his senses; it stank of blood and decay, which with each whiff made Ralph feel more and more nauseous. It made him wonder how much blood had been shed in here and where was Wilf's body?  


He knew he had died under Roger's callous hand, but where did they put his body? Ralph darted his eyes around the room in a vitriolic frenzy, almost imagining the silhouette of the remains laying still on the floor. Ralph panicked, quickly shaking that thought away- he wasn't planning on dying in this forsaken fortress. Ralph struggled one last time, this time alerting Sam'n'eric.  
The twins turned around in synchronisation, trudging hopelessly in the chamber. Ralph looked up with innocent eyes.

"Shouldn't be doing that-" said Eric.

"Yeah you're gonna get us fired-"

"We're gonna get fired?" one said panicked.

"If he escapes we will!"

One of the twins shot Ralph a look of annoyance, noticing Ralph still attempting to free his hands.

"You better stop doing that or the Chief will have our heads!"

"He'll go crackers on us!"

"Kill us if you escape Ralph!"

Ralph felt confused, "Jack will kill you?" he said, a stutter in his voice.

Sam shook his head.

"No silly Roger will," one of the twins said in a hushed voice, looking quite disturbed.

"He'll go baloney on us!"

"Crackers!"

"Batty!"

Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Wait- but I thought Jack was the Chief?"

The twins rolled their eyes. Sam came forward, kneeling next to Ralph.  
"We thought that too- but recently Roger's been saying he's the big man now. That he's the rightful chief-"

"Course, Jack didn't like that too much-"

"No he didn't!" one laughed.

"Saw them coming back from hunting yesterday and Jack was having a right go at Roger-"

"Shouted at him-"

"Don't know what for-"

"But we think It's because Roger keeps saying he's chief."

Ralph tried to keep up with them. He couldn't tell who was saying what. All he could decipher through the twin's blabber is that Jack had been usurped by Roger. Not that it wasn't hard to believe. What befuddled him is Roger carried such a status of secrecy and mystery which is why he had resumed his place in the shadows, carrying out his evil deeds with no light to shun him out. He liked it that way. He could do whatever he pleased without judgement. Ralph pondered for a moment, tensing up. He recalled Jack saying to him that Roger was taking over and that he wanted to be Chief once and for all. So was Jack telling the truth about wanting to get rid of Roger?

Was Jack on his side?

\----------------

{Outside Castle rock}.

Jack scraped his heel against the ground. He looked out towards the horizon, barely being able to see the ocean. Alone, he let his shoulder's slump. He brushed a hand through his red curls, feeling empty. He patted his hand around his perimeter, fingering a stone in his palm. The Chief threw it down the hill, watching it thump down till it was out of sight.

He looked behind him, then back at the scenery in front of him. The island was in fact very pretty to gaze out at once in a while, it had this Edenic charm that flourished the entire island. Though nothing was more satisfying than to gaze at Ralph. Merridew heaved a sigh, he thought this plan would be easy. Ralph would play victim, persuade the boys to re-join their group and team up against Roger. But the more he thought about it, the more he remembered how smart Roger was. If Ralph slipped up, even once, then Roger could've easily figured out that something was going on.

Merridew, threw another rock down the hill in despair. He remembered when times were different, when Roger was the freaky emo kid that kept quiet, when him and Ralph were free to do whatever they wanted. He half-smiled, feeling a wallowing sadness wash over him.  
As soon as Roger was gone, things could go back to the way they used to be. Couldn't they? With Roger gone, he could finally get his happy ending. The red head furrowed his brows, picking at the dirt beside him. What if Ralph didn't want him? He closed his eyes gently conjuring up an image. His perfect future, feeling Ralph wrapped in his arms, holding him close, feeling the happiness he deserved. In his perfect future, he would finally be with Ralph. Entangled in his arms, kissing him softly. Jack slammed his fist onto the ground

Him and Ralph would finally be a couple. Maybe even get married one day. If they ever got off the island. He gave a short laugh to himself. He remembered one night on the island, quite close to when they had arrived. Ralph was having trouble sleeping because he was cold.

\-----------------

{Three months ago}

Ralph tossed and turned on the sandy ground of the hut. He opened his eyes in annoyance, tutting the sand out of his mouth. He laid flat on his back, looking up and the roof of the hut. He could hear the soft breathing of Jack, who was sleeping to the left of him. There were only seven proper huts that had been made, so they needed to pair up. The little uns however had to have three or four In one shelter as they were tiny and could easily be squashed in. Once the huts were ready and the night succumbed the island, he knew exactly who he wanted to share his hut with. Jack Merridew.

Ralph turned his head, to see Jack snuggled onto his side, his lip dribbling with drool. Ralph rolled his eyes playfully before slamming his head back down. He closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable. The wind from outside seeped through he gaps in the leaves, nipping at him harshly. Ralph tried to ignore it. His eyes were heavy and he felt so tired, yet he just couldn't sleep. It was too cold.

He sat up, looking back over at Jack who looked beautiful, even in sleep. Ralph blushed profusely, rubbing down his arms. How could one person be so damn good looking? And how was he sleeping soundly with it being so cold? Ralph shuffled closer to the red head. Would Jack mind if he cuddled up to him? It was freezing after all. Ralph shook his head, feeling silly. He couldn't just invade his personal space like that. What if he got weirded out or shoved him away?

Ralph reached a hand forward, hesitant. He could just wake him up and ask him? Ralph blushed even more. Ask him? How stupid he would sound. Well he could at least tell him he couldn't sleep. And then maybe Jack would let him wear his jacket since Ralph had lost his in the water.  
Ralph sat contemplating every scenario that could play out. Either way he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep with the wind biting and the cold air lashing whips on his back. He couldn't exactly light a fire either, it would set the tent alight. Ralph shimmied over to the red head, already regretting this decision.

He placed a shivering hand onto Jack's back, resisting the temptation to caress him. From there he gently shook him, feeling bad for waking him up. Jack started moaning, moving around a little.

"Nghhh," he muttered.

"J-jack," Ralph whispered, shaking him more vigorously this time.

The red head raised his head a little, wiping his eyes to see clearly. He turned to face Ralph, annoyed. What the hell could he want at this time of night? Jack looked over at the fair haired boy, trying hid best not to stare at his bare chest. Merridew wiped his eyes one last time.

"What's wrong, Ralph?" said Jack, rather unpleasantly. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

It's not that he didn't want to talk to Ralph. But it was dark and cold and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Can't sleep..." the fair boy replied solemnly. Jack raised a brow. "Look, It's freezing and I've tried to sleep but I don't have my jacket and you do..." he looked up at the red head, eyeing up his jacket. "So..." he tried not to blush. Really he was hoping he could cuddle with him.

"Well dammit Ralph, I can't control the weather!" Jack said, slamming his head back down. "Just go sleep."

Ralph shuffled close to him, "Can I just wear the jacket tonight then?" he asked a little embarrassed.

Jack turned his head up, "But I'm wearing it," he said rudely. "It's mine."

"I know..." Ralph sighed, rubbing his arms. "But I'm cold..."

"Yeah you've said that," the red head rolled his eyes. "Just ignore it and go to sleep." He looked back at Ralph, enjoying the view.  
The red head sat up and shuffled next to Ralph. He bit on his lip, trembling. He placed a hand on Ralph's back, looking up at him.

"Since you won't stop whining like a baby, here take the jacket..." he peeled off his jacket, hovering it in front of the fair boy's eyes. Ralph reached a hand out, only for Jack to snap his hand back. "But then I'll be cold and it won't fix anything," he said. "So..." he began, looking at the fair boy with a smile creeping on the corner of his lip.

Ralph looked back at him.

"You could-"

"I could-"

"Dammit Ralph sleep with me then-" he turned away, blushing awkwardly.

Ralph felt happy, elated. A laugh escaped his mouth. Jack assumed he was going to make fun of him.

"Can I really?" Ralph asked nervously. "I don't want to invade your personal space- it's just maybe we can share each other's warmth..."

"It's fine golden boy, I don't mind."

Jack lay his head down, feeling exhausted. Ralph didn't make fun of him. He smiled to himself.

"You coming then," he cooed. 

Ralph shuffled over to the red head, laying beside him. Ralph snuggled up to the red head. Jack lay on his side, facing Ralph. They were so close to each other. Ralph pushed himself closer, cuddling into the boy opposite him. Jack wrapped his arm around the fair boy, it felt amazing to have him in his arms.

Jack cuddled closely with Ralph, feeling himself slowly succumb to sleep. He took one last glance at the fair boy, who was now sound asleep, spooned in his arms. Jack leant forward, pecking the younger boy on the forehead. He gazed at his soft lips, dying for just one kiss.  
It was pitch black, yet every time he looked at Ralph, it's like everything became clearer. He was the light in his life. Just one kiss? He was sure Ralph wouldn't mind, he was sleeping anyway.

Jack took a deep breath, pressing a chaste kiss onto the fair boy. He didn't care for the consequences. He didn't mind if Ralph woke up. At least he would know the truth.  
What was one kiss lasted a hell of a long time, he just wanted to savour it.

That was when he saw Ralph flash open his eyes, instead of pulling away or freaking out, he lay frozen. Jack felt a shock wave surpass his skin, he pulled away, shutting his eyes tightly. The red head didn't once look back, didn't once speak or utter a sound. He curled up, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

By the morning Jack arising, he still found himself huddled in Ralph's arms. Nothing about the kiss was mentioned, not even when he tried his best to weave it into the conversation. "Ralph, how did you sleep?"

"Well apart from you not willing to hand over your precious jacket- I slept fine." 

Jack inched closer to him, giving him a quick nudge. "Hey, If I had given you the jacket- I would've been cold. You know we red head's have particularly fragile skin," the choir leader mused, stroking his arm.

Jack found himself helpless. Ralph wasn't acting like he had just been kissed by a boy. Jack watched Ralph's lips move, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy focusing on the kiss.

\--------------------------

Jack felt his fingers dig into a stone embedded into the mud. He lifted up his finger, giving it a quick suck where a trickle of blood was now dripping out of the tip of his finger.

"Just my bloody luck," said Merridew to himself. "Suppose I deserve it."

The Chief clasped his hands together, his hands noticeably covered in paint and mud. Still the savagery clung to him. "Ralph, I didn't mean for it to be like this-" he said, sighing. "Yeah, I'm the bad guy—the villain. I don't get a happily ever after like the good guys do, but if I did...it would have involved you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time,  
\- Jade
> 
> This chapter I still wrote using omniscient POV but as I've said I want to do 3rd POV limited which can still include a few double narratives from time to time but mostly just through the eyes of one character.


	7. Don't come any closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph convinces the twins to join his side, with still painful reminiscence of Jack's betrayal troubling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, apologies for the wait. I have been on Christmas break and have had such a bad cold, I haven't had the energy to write. But anyway I am better now, so I finished off this chapter and will hopefully be able to get chapter 8 up soon too!  
Thank you for all the support- it means a lot.   
Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Don't come any closer

Ralph looked up at the twins uncomfortably who were still wittering on noisily about who was going to get "fired". Ralph ignored them, leaning down to try and bite the vines off. Then all he would have to do is deal with the piece that suspended his body to the post.  
The twins paused suddenly, facing him once again, looking rather disgruntled. Ralph kept on tugging and pulling with his weak strength, he didn't care whether he was being watched. Sam'n'eric weren't a threat to him.

"We told you not to do that, Ralph," one said, crossing his arms.

"Did you ignore what we said?"

Ralph opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Roger has this thing about you Ralph."

"Yeah don't know what it is- but he really wants to torture you."

"Make you feel-"

"Pain-"

"Really a lot of pain-"

Ralph finally managed to break through the chains that bound him. An ounce of relief washed over him, finally he could move his hands around with a sense of freedom.  
"Ralph!" they both exclaimed, thrusting their puny bodies forward.

One of them fingered the remains of the vines, that were now scrunched up on the floor.

"What're we going to do now?" one said, turning to face the other in a panic. "If we leave to get some rope or something, Ralph'll escape!"

"I'll go get some rope, you stay here and watch him," said Eric, dashing out the room in a hurry.

"But wait!" Sam hollered, cupping his mouth. "What if he overpowers me, you know I can't fight!"

Ralph wasn't listening to the rabble, he had his mind set on untangling himself. He twisted and pulled using his now free hands, wincing at the pain every so often from when he ran his hand too quickly up the vine causing it to burn. He looked up briefly at the remaining twin, who kept biting his nails searching around the room for something. Ralph shrugged. There'd be no point in worrying what he was doing. He was the enemy.

Sam scuttled around the room in a frenzy, trying to find the spear he had dropped. Ralph gave a one last oomph before finally freeing himself of the restrictive chains. He leapt up to his feet without hesitation, brushing the dirt off his legs. Ralph advanced towards Sam who was still scanning the room. He came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know why but he was taking Merridew's advice, even if he had betrayed him. He needed the twins to join his side.  
Sam turned around to face him in a fright. 

Ralph seized his shoulders gently, meaning no harm. Sam was his enemy, he had joined Jack's tribe. Ralph pulled him into a quick brotherly embrace. Sam was only ten, he only joined Jack's tribe out of fear. It wasn't all his fault. Not to mention the times in the jungle, when he believed his end was near, the twins had pretended not to see him to protect him. They had simply said Ralph wasn't there which deterred Roger and the others from looking in his hiding place.  
Sam trembled childishly, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Ralph looked down at Sam with understanding.

"Listen, er… Sam... Eric?" said Ralph, trying to decipher who it was he held.

Sam looked up at him, "It's Sam..." he muttered.

Ralph nodded. "Right yes, Sam..." he began, disentangling from his grip. He took Sam's small hand in a locked position and squeezed it tight in reassurance. This wasn't his fault. "Listen... things on the island are broken up..."  
Sam tightened the grip on his hand.

"And maybe you don't want to say it when there could be anyone listening," said Ralph, checking the door. "But answer me this," he stood opposite him, clutching onto his upper arms, giving a sense of security. Ralph leant in slightly, "Do you like it here?" he looked at him. "With Roger?"

Sam suddenly broke from his grip, edging past him in an instant. Ralph stood defeated, watching as the boy's face was no longer pleading innocent. He scrunched up his nose and stomped over to the far side of the room.

Ralph followed, making it his priority to help him. "Sam!" he called out.

Sam snapped his head around, "What do you want!" he hissed, folding his arms. "You're the prisoner, you shouldn't be doing all these things."

Ralph stepped closer, extending an arm to reach the tanned boy's shoulder. Sam flinched, swiping his hand off.

"Don't come any closer!" he barked, shoving him back.

Ralph let his arms fall loosely to his sides, showing no signs of pursuit. He knew it must have been hard for Sam to talk about life here. He knew what the Roger was like. Even when they first arrived on the island, Roger always resembled a face of evil. He had dark eyes, dark hair, lived his life in seclusion, kicked over the little uns' castles, threw stones at the other boys, but only aimed to miss as he knew the consequences.

By then everyone knew what he was like. He was known as the terror. Roger the terror. Roger the tyrant. Ralph rubbed his arms down absentmindedly, hoping Sam would open up to him. He needed to convince him to join his side again. And he had to make sure he didn't get found out. Roger had used brute force to lure the boys to Jack's tribe which is why they all seemed complacent to stay. They couldn't team up against him. They were mere school boys armed with sticks.  
However up against Roger, they were mere school boys, trembling in fear. Ralph knew Roger had a hold on them. He knew that the boys were too scared to leave in fear of being punished for trying.

"Sam..." Ralph cooed in a low tone. "You don't have to live like this, do you really want to end up like Wilf?" he pointed to the blood stains still engraved permanently into the ground's stone. "This isn't the way it should be."

Sam looked back at him, lips quivering. "Ralph, he'll kill us if we step out of line..." he gave a small sigh, clenching his fists tightly. "Wilf was my friend..."

"I know. But listen," said Ralph. "Before Jack betrayed me, he gave me this fake plan to get rid of Roger. When I found out It was all to lure me here, I didn't care about the stupid plan anymore," he said. "But now, I think we can use it."

"...the plan?" Sam questioned, looking puzzled. "What... what are you on about?" he added.

"I can help us get out of this. We can get rid of Roger once and for all," said Ralph with a slither of triumph.

Behind them, the door creaked open, the sound of frenzied footsteps hurried in. Ralph felt his heart run, like all the blood in his body had submerged to the bottom like a submarine in the deep ocean. He turned around in a shock.  
It was only Eric with the bundle of vines. As soon as he entered the door, he lost hold of his restraints, mouth gaped.

"I left you for one minute Sam!" he spluttered, wagging a finger in disgust. The other twin closed in on Sam, looking like he was going to pounce on him. "D'you know what Roger'll do?" he said, pushing his twin's shoulder spitefully. "He's going to have our heads like, chop chop!" Eric chopped an arm in the air then sliced a bony finger along his neck, hissing a "skleeee" as he dragged it from one end to the other.

Ralph shuddered. The air was becoming thin all of a sudden, all he wanted was to get out of here. But he couldn't leave Sam'n'eric. Ralph moved towards the boys and intersected their daily argument. Eric looked up, almost as if he wasn't there.

"What do you want, prisoner?" he said gruffly. "D'ya realise what you've done?"

"Sa- Eric," he corrected. "Listen. Doesn't matter what I've done, it's what I can do now."

"It's what I was trying to say Eric!" Sam chirped fruitfully. "You weren't listening."

Eric poked his tongue out, "Well excuse me If our prisoner has just escaped!" he said. "How can you be so calm about this? He is going to run away and we'll be beast bait by the end of it!"

"Beast bait?" Ralph thought.

Sam spat a glare at his brother, "Because Ralph can help us!"

"Help us?"

"Yes."

"Balderdash."

"It's not he said he ca-"

"He can't help us, he's outnumbered!"

Ralph placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, feeling the freezer burn travel up his arm tendons. "Eric! Sam!" he spat.

The twins paused, looking up at him.

"I know things are bad and you don't want Roger to get mad," he said calmly. "But fighting isn't going to restore democracy, is it?"

They said nothing, but stood fragile like ice statuettes.

"Piggy..." Ralph took a deep breath before continuing. "He was the only one who really respected the worth of law and order. He's gone. But I know he would've wanted us to get back ok, as would've Simon."

"Are you saying we get rid of Roger?" said Eric, folding over his arms. "Because as I've been trying to say: you're outnumbered. There is no way we can do it."

"What else is there to do?" Ralph trailed off, darting his eyes to the empty doorway. He couldn't help but think about Jack. It hurt knowing that even if they managed to get rid of Roger once and for all, it didn't automatically mean that Merridew would suddenly become a good person. He still had led him here, betrayed him and ultimately left him to be slaughtered. Ralph looked through the doorway, squinting his eyes in hope Jack would be turning the corner, making his way to find him with the intent on helping him. Ralph knew that was never going to happen. Jack had only faked this new persona of kindness to get him here, chained up like a wild animal.

Ralph felt the light touch of one of the twins' hands, patting his arm. Ralph looked down at him, not really paying attention. "Hm?"

"So what's the plan then?" Eric remarked. "Are you really thinking we can take down Roger?"

"Are we going to really kill Roger?"

"Won't they think we're batty if we do that?"

All these questions. He wasn't really taking them in. He knew them alone didn't stand a chance against Roger because who were they really. Ten year old twins and then a boy who was dealing with unrequited love. They could never beat him. Ralph tried to clear his head. The only thing that mattered was rounding up the other boys so they stood a chance.

"Do we go home after that then?" one of the twins asked.

"Don't be crackers Sam, we can't go home!" he scoffed. "You seen us? They'll think we're batty after killing Wilf, Piggy and Simon."

"We didn't kill Piggy- that was Roger!"

"What difference does it make?"

"Because we haven't killed nobody!"

"Yeah well we let it happen. We still were involved in Simon's death."

Ralph was listening but not with a hundred percent attentiveness. He wanted to go home badly. Go home away from all this nonsense. He never imagined at twelve years coming on thirteen he'd be stranded on some desert island, fighting for his life against his fellow classmates and have broken away from the only person he had ever loved. Ralph sniffed, tuning out the bickering happening in the background. Cradling his arms, he let a tear drip down his cheek, feeling that tingly sensation as it dribbled softly. He had fallen for the wrong person. Jack Merridew. He was the light of his life, but also the darkness too.

Ralph used his arm, wiping the fluid off his face in haste. There was no time for tears. Whatever was going on with Jack would have to wait.

"You're batty!" one said.

"Our parents won't blame us!"

Ralph turned back to face the twins, the repeated noise of them arguing becoming overwhelming.

"Alright you too- quiet down!" Ralph hushed.

The noise stopped as the innocent children looked up at him.

"Now I don't need you two wittering in my ear- so listen to me, ok?"  
The twins nodded simultaneously.

"We can't get rid of Roger on our own- cos it's only the three of us," said Ralph. "But if we had more of us- like Maurice, Henry, Robert, Ja-" He paused. It stung. Jack was not on his side. "Anyhow, we need more of us is what I'm saying. We need the others to join us to we stand a chance."

"How can we do that?" Sam queried nervously.

"He's right. The others? Love hunting, getting meat and are loyal to Roger," Eric said. "So how can we get them to join us?"

Ralph brushed a lock of fair hair out of his eyes, "D'you like Roger?" he said.

The twins paused, not expecting that question. "Well no," one said.

"Yeah he's really mean-"

"Takes our rations-"

"Treats us like slaves-"

"Get's us to fetch water-"

"Doesn't let us hunt very often-"

"Shhh you're being too loud Sam! He'll hear us!"

Ralph butted in, "I don't need a list of reasons," he said, impatiently. "I jus' needed to know if you do or not."

"What's it matter if we do or not?" Eric said.

Ralph heaved a sigh, brooding on his answer.

"I was only thinking- you don't like him so maybe the others don't either. They just go with him to survive and get food."

"They still won't want to join us-" Eric said. "We're only three and they're happy doing what they're doing. Besides, they won't listen Ralph- they want you dead!"

Ralph pondered. It was going to be tough, maybe even impossible. If only Jack had stuck to the plan instead of betraying him. He could've had helped him convince the boys to join him. Everything could've been fine.

"We have to try," Ralph said finally. "What else is there to do?"

The twins didn't look convinced. They kept darting their eyes away from Ralph's as if he was in the wrong.

Slowly, what looked liked Sam stepped forward, clutching onto Ralph's arm. "Ralph's right."

Eric lowered his head, the messy locks swinging from side to side in front of his eyes. He moved his legs around. "You sure we can do this?"

Ralph shined him one last smile of reassurance. "It's all we can do."

And that really was all they could do.


	8. This is not a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph finally convinces Sam'n'eric to follow him. With a brave countenance, Ralph plunges himself into the middle of Castle rock to get the others on his side before finally meeting with a familiar face which causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely's, sorry for the delay. Homework and coursework is taking up most of my time lately.  
I made this Chapter extra long to make up for the wait.  
Enjoy!  
(might contain some Jalph ;) )

Chapter 8: this is not a trap

With Sam'n'eric's faint trust in the palm of his hand, Ralph proceeded to exit the room. He was so happy to be going. So happy to breathe a new air that didn't reek of death and despair. Perhaps in a short while he would also like to get out of the Castle rock in general and get a look outside. Even if he wasn't permitted to leave, being able to enjoy the island breeze was a much better change.  
Ralph had to take a moment, brooding on his next actions before rushing into the central room. The boys, full of violence and savagery would not take kindly to him being able to wander the halls freely. Anything could go wrong. There were many holes in his plan.

\- What if the boys didn't listen?

\- What if the boys attacked them?

\- What if they convinced Sam and Eric not to trust him?

There were many more, but dwelling on these possibilities wasn't going to help anything. Ralph dusted his feet off against the floor, hoping an inch of optimism would drift in and give him some direction. He had to sway the boys in a calm manor without causing commotion. Harder than it sounded. Quite frankly he wished Jack was by his side. Jack was confident and strong willed, he would know exactly what to do. Ralph however felt lost. He had given this big speech about saving the island and taking down the tyrant that ran it, however he was just a boy. All he could do is try. Eric appeared beside him, tapping his arm quite forcefully as if he was impatient.

"Are we getting going then?" he said. "The boys are just through that hall," the young twin pointed down the scary hall. Ralph peered down it. It was longer now he was looking down it with fear, almost endless. He wondered if this whole plan would go as well as he hoped. Could he possibly convince the boys? And just like one of the twins had asked: what would happen after getting off the island? Would everything go back to normal? Even after everything the boys had done to him, he was now suppose to try and rehabilitate them whilst also forgiving them.

Ralph stepped forward, his bony feet shivering. This was his responsibility. Ralph felt the tiny grapples of the twins' hands cling to his arms as he tiptoed cautiously to the central hall. He couldn't tell if it was just him or whether the very foundations of Castle rock were against him. It seemed as though the air had thinned, the ground way more stony than he had remembered and the disquieted whispers of the boys from down the hall just added to his list of reasons not to do this.

Ralph quickened his pace, hopeful to get this over with. There were no windows in the hall, everything was sealed off like they built this place specially for him. Though what about the smoke? Ralph couldn't quite remember if there were windows in the main hall, since the last time he was there he didn't really get a good look around due to the fact he was too busy worrying what Jack had planned for him. Surely, there had to be a window or the smoke would remain billowing in the building and the fire would go out without oxygen. If there were a window, he could open it and escape with ease, with the hopeful addition of all the boys. If there weren't a window, then the door to Castle rock would most likely be ajar to allow fresh air in, another easy access out.  


As Ralph neared the end of the corridor, he tried to peer around the corner for any windows, preferably tall and without glass. There was always the entrance door, but the guards- there would be no way Roger would be dumb enough to leave the door unguarded.

Ralph took a glance around the corner, sliding his back right up against the west wall for full coverage. There was a fire, burning brightly In the centre of the room. Ralph leaned closer, controlling his breaths. He could see five boys situated around the room. He didn't recognize all of them but the ones he did were Maurice, Robert and Johnny. There were two others which he hadn't spoken to before so he just ignored them.  


Ralph found himself creeping round, even if he hadn't the slightest idea how to start the conversation. As he stepped closer, the twins still grabbing onto him painfully, he noticed another boy enter the room. A tall, handsome, ravishing, slender figure with a face impossible to forget. Things got a lot more complicated. He hadn't noted down that _he_ could've also entered the room. He hated him. He wanted nothing to do with him. Hell, he wanted to forget him forever. The boy entered the room and strutted in, his face covered in paint. Ralph watched enviously, making sure to keep right in against the wall.

"He's here..." Ralph gasped, his throat drying.

"Who d'ya mean?" Eric said.

Ralph couldn't get his words out. He slumped his shoulders, his eyes fixated on the boy who now stood by the smoky fire. He found his feet moving fast round the corner, desperate to confront him.

"Where you going!" Eric hummed, tugging his arm back. "We can't just walk in."

Ralph stopped briefly.

Eric let go of his arm, peeking round the corner for himself. The fire billowed in the room creating a thick black smog. Eric pointed his arm around for a few minutes like he was counting heads then resumed back against the wall.

"Ralph there are about six," he said, worriedly. "What can we do?"

"We go in just like we-" said Ralph before cutting his sentence short, he wasn't so sure he wanted to. Not when _he_ was there. "But... I don't know... I didn't think he would be there."

Sam slithered under his arm. "What do you mean? Who's in there?" he mumbled, his voice quavering. "R-roger?" he uttered.

Ralph shook his head.

"Then who are you worried about?" Eric questioned curiously.

Ralph lent his back against the stone wall, feeling the cold surface shoot a sensation of electricity up his back. He pulled his hand up to face, rubbing it down his cheek. He wanted everything to be OK.

"I wish things could be better..." he mumbled to himself. "I never wanted to hurt him... he was my..." Ralph trailed off, dragging his palms over his eyes to stop the tears.

Eric looked back at him in a puzzled way, "You're batty Ralph, you know that," he gave a chuckle. "Who are you even rambling about?"  
Ralph heaved a sigh.

"I-is it Roger...?" Sam quivered again. "If it is we're done for."

"Don't be silly he's out hunting. Said so at this mornings meeting," Eric scoffed.

That gave Ralph just the lick of hope he needed. If Roger was out frolicking with his painted face and spears then he would've most likely gotten some of the boys to accompany him, meaning Castle rock wouldn't be as guarded. All he needed to worry about was getting the boys to join him. And then deal with _him._

"Let's go," said Ralph coolly, pulling the twins' arms.

"Wait, now?" Eric intervened. "B-but who are we suppose to be worrying about?" he spluttered, trying to pull Ralph back.

It was too late, they now entered the perimeter of the central room, heavy rattles of footsteps. Ralph trotted to the group of boys camped around the fire, a pivot of smoke drifting upwards. He made his entrance clear until he was noticed by one of them. It was Maurice. He got off the ground and ran towards them in a haste, alerting the other boys.

"Sam? Eric?" he spat, out of the blue. "What is the prisoner doing out of his room? You know the Chief won't like that!" he shouted, his knees trembling.

Ralph folded his arms, eyeing up Maurice. "They let me out."

"Let you out?" he said, baffled, looking over at the twins in shock. "Pull the other one."

The fire smoke grew thicker, stinging Ralph's eyes. He tried to see through the smoke to find _him._

The other boys got up with haste and crowded Ralph with faces of thunder, ready to strike him down. Armed with their usual weapons, they jabbed them forward at Ralph without a shred of mercy. Ralph raised his hands in defense, gulping with fear.  
Ralph now had five spears pinned to his chest. In panic, he darted his eyes around for Sam'n'eric, staggering backwards in defence.

"Wait!" Eric said, stumbling forward. Sam followed.

"Please listen to him- he can save us!" Sam reeled.

The boys all looked at him in confusion, their spears still held to Ralph's chest.

"You've gotta trust him- just like we did-" one of the twins said.

"We let him out because things on the island are rubbish, absolutely baloney," Eric offered. "And it's because Roger is bossing us around like he's something better- when Ralph was the Chief, remember?" he reasoned, attempting to divide the boys using his hands.

Maurice thrust his spear forward slightly so it pricked the Ralph's skin. "Ralph didn't let us hunt- didn't let us do anything but keep that stupid signal fire lit," he groaned.

"Yeah and he wouldn't let us have fun," Robert chimed in.

There was a scuffle about the boys, a loud chatter drowning out the room.

Eric moved closer, "We were scared- we all was," he said, trembling. "We just wanted to go home and Ralph just wanted to help by lighting the fire."

Sam cradled Ralph's arms.

Maurice lowered his spear so it dragged along the floor. This time he shot Ralph a glare, "What makes you think we'll listen? Everything is perfect."

Ralph's legs shivered in the position where he was pinned up with spears, but he knew he couldn't give up. He scattered his eyes around one more time, looking for _him,_ but the smoke was far too thick and his eyes could barely stay open.  
"Please just listen," Ralph coughed. "Nothing is perfect, you all know it," he waved his arm around, pointing to the boys who were so easily holding such weapons to him. They were only ten to thirteen years old yet they were able to inflict pain on him like it was nothing.

Ralph felt overpowered, he tried to step forward but the edges of the spears dug into him.

"Everything is perfect Ralph," Maurice repeated, rather strangely. "You should've just joined us."

Ralph pushed the tips of the spears off his chest and edged forward. The boys weren't just savage, they were completely brainwashed. Sam let go of his arm apprehensive.  
Ralph felt the anger build up dramatically. Join them? They were the sole reason his best friends died. Just because his life was on the line, he couldn't ever think of submitting to them just to live, when it would mean transitioning into a life without freedom, a life full of constant fear. He couldn't do that. He observed the room once more. If he joined them, would Jack have liked him back? Ralph shook his head. He was wrong to like him.

"I won't join you, ever," Ralph said angrily. "Don't you see what Roger has done?" he moved around the room, pushing past the boys, dipping through the smoke. "Open a window for god's sake's, this smoke is going to kill you," he felt a little wary using God's name in vain.

Maurice appeared beside him, spear in tack. "How will it kill us?" he laughed. "Roger said if we had windows you could escape."

Ralph placed a hand on his temple, feeling the sweat bubble. "Then why light a fire?" he said quickly. "D'ya realise it ain't good to light a fire without good air, it could eventually kill you."

"Roger wanted a fire," Maurice said, bluntly. He walked so he was now opposite Ralph. Raising his spear, he towered over him, making Ralph feel rather intimidated.

Ralph tried to keep his cool. They couldn't kill him, not here. He remembered what Roger had said to Jack the previous day: "I want to be the one to torture him." If they killed him right now, Roger wouldn't be at all happy.  
Even the boys began to cough due to the poor ventilation.

"See?" Ralph uttered, looking at Maurice. "It's what he wants. But what do you want to do?"

Maurice paused, not saying anything.

The twins came forward finally, a spring in their steps. The rest of the boys lowered their spears, watching as Sam'n'eric appeared from out of the black smoke.

"We should all band together to get rid of him," Eric said confidently.

"He keeps taking our rations..." Sam muttered.

"Only let's some hunt with him, the rest of us can't," said Eric.

"Bosses us around-"

"Oh and steals my weapons-"

"Get's me to fetch him water-"

"Punishes me if I'm even a minute late to meetings-"

"Yeah he whips me too-"

A loud ruckus rang out in the central room. The boys began conversing loudly about what Sam'n'eric had revealed. Conversations of uproar, dispute. Ralph watched nervously, he couldn't tell whether they were agreeing or disagreeing. The twins joined back at his side, giving him a half smile. Ralph found himself thinking about Jack again, where was he? Was he imagining him in the room? Maybe he was never there.

Soon enough the sounds of chatter quietened and Maurice finally stepped forward without his spear raised.

"Look we would help- but Roger is powerful..." he said. Ralph could hear the strains in his voice like he was scared of being heard. "We stand no chance. He could take us down easily."

"But you know he's evil," Ralph assured him.

"He is- he's a terror," his voice trembled on that last word. He placed a grazed hand out in front of him so he and Ralph could both see. He then flipped his palm over to reveal a deep gash, scabbed up. Ralph was taken aback. "Roger sliced my hand open," he sighed.

"Why?" Ralph replied in shock. "I know he's- but aren't you his friend? I thought he only hurt the little uns."

"He's no one's friend," Maurice said monotonically. "As for me? Well he said I didn't sharpen his spear enough. Blamed me because he didn't catch the pig."

Ralph reached out his hand and took Maurice's, giving it a soft squeeze before letting go. "That's why we gotta take him out."

"How?" he whispered. "None of us are trained or nothing. Yeah we hunt pigs but they don't put up a fight- even with all of us doing something to help, we'll never be able to take him down."

Ralph bit his lip. He had a point. None of them had the strength to overpower Roger even if he was just one person. The number of big uns they had were limited. Including himself, Sam, Eric, Robert, Bill, Maurice that was only five. The rest were little uns.  
The smoke still waffled around the room, causing the boys surrounding Ralph to cough hysterically. Ralph looked around to find the exit; the smoke was becoming too unbearable, too thick. Soon enough everyone would start choking.

"Maurice where's the door?" said Ralph.

Maurice looked over at him in uncertainty, then across the room.

"We can't let you escape Ralph," he blubbered. "If we do Roger will murder all of us!" he began pacing up and down the clouded room, waffling the smoke away from his face.

Ralph shook his head. "I'm not escaping," he said. Maurice gave him a look of confusion. "I just need to open the door to get rid of all this smoke- it's unhealthy."

Maurice nodded in defeat, pointing to the bare outline of the door. Ralph made it to the door, but before he could open it he felt himself bumping into someone. Ralph rebounded off the person and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, didn't realise you were there," he said awkwardly, not even knowing who he was speaking to. Ralph looked up, then immediately stepped back once he knew who it was. He felt his skin prickle with the cold flurry that washed onto his skin. He skidded backwards, nearly losing his balance.

Ralph ran backwards, but the figure grabbed a hold of his hand. Ralph froze.

"You and your fire," he scoffed. Ralph knew he couldn't have been imagining it. It was unmistakably _him._

It was _Jack Merridew._

Ralph yanked his hand out of his grip and attempted to walk away back to the group, but Jack pursued him, grabbing hold of his wrist and creaking the door open. Jack pulled him outside.

Ralph felt the air hit him harshly. It was a nice feeling to be outside again, even if the circumstances were poor. Ralph struggled again. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face him again. The anger was unimaginable. He couldn't stand him. How dare he betray him just to come back.

"Let me go!" Ralph growled, tugging as hard as he could.

Jack gave a seductive smile, "What no hug?" he pulled Ralph in slightly before releasing his wrist.

"Get away from me!" he shoved Jack backwards forcefully. "Why would I want anything to do with you?" he felt his throat swell.

"Ralph."

"No don't you dare," he said. "Don't you dare pretend everything's OK!" he shoved him again. "You left me for dead!"

Jack took his hand and squeezed it gently. Ralph pulled away. Jack reached out again, placing a hand on Ralph's.

"Leave me alone!" he flinched. This was all a trick, a trick to get him into the clutches of Roger's untamed hands. "You just want to lure me in again..."

Jack moved forward, "I don't."

"You do!" said Ralph, raising his voice. "This is a trap, a trap to get me to come with you so you can hand me over to Roger."

Ralph wasn't stupid, this had to be a trap.

"This is not a trap."

Ralph turned to go back inside, "What do you want?"

"To help you."

Ralph gave a laugh. "You're batty."

Jack's face changed. He pulled a cautious frown.

"Ralph I was there the whole time. If I really wanted to hurt you or something I wouldn't have let you talk some sense into the boys, would I?"

Ralph shook his head in disbelief. This had to be some elaborate set up to gain his trust. Make it seem like he was on his side by letting him get that far, only to feed him to Roger.

"Part of your plan," Ralph said gruffly. "Just like last time you tricked me into trusting you- and look what happened!"

Jack tried to take Ralph's hand. "I had no other choice!"

Ralph jolted backwards, "No don't you dare," he cried, the tears rolling down. "Don't you dare pretend you care about me or want to help!"

"I do care," said Jack, stepping closer. "I really do want to help." he cooed.

Ralph couldn't fall back into the trap. Jack was faking this whole conversation to manipulate him. His only goal was to hand him over to Roger.

"No you don't, you want to hand me over to Roger!" he hissed. "I'm not an idiot, I won't fall for your trick's again."

Ralph distanced himself from Jack, walking away from the Castle rock. Jack followed him, flicking his red hair.

"Are you stupid, get back you'll be seen!" he took hold of Ralph's arm, dragging him. Ralph didn't care. At this point everything had fallen to dust. Jack had found him, and now his plan of taking down Roger was no longer possible.

"Why do you care?" he spluttered. "This is what you want, isn't it? For me to be killed by Roger so you can finally get a promotion or something."

"That's not what I want," Jack said firmly.

The tree swayed to the rhythm of the wind, howling it's branches. Ralph looked out towards the silver sands with dreams of escaping. The ocean brushed back and forth against the soft sands in a calm manor. Over the skies, the sun shone brightly with no clouds remotely visible.

"Then what do you want... ?" Ralph said solemnly, his face wet with tears.

Without warning Jack pulled him into a soft embrace. Ralph tried to pull away. He couldn't let his feelings drab a blob of paint over the situation. As much as he wished he could enjoy this moment, Ralph knew it wasn't real. He knew this was a ploy.

Jack squeezed him passionately, caressing Ralph's hair. "I want to help you," he muttered softly. "I know I screwed up. I know I hurt you..." he began rubbing his back gingerly, still locked onto him.

Ralph gradually lifted his arms, wrapping them around Jack in defeat. Floods of tears still rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor like water from a tap. He pulled the older boy in tightly, succumbed to his desires. The air was completely breathable with the sunlight bouncing an orangey glow off of them. Ralph nuzzled his head into Jack's shoulder, still slightly shaking.

"Why did you betray me... ?" said Ralph sadly. "If I hurt you, I didn't mean to," he gulped, a dry sensation tickling his throat.

Jack looked down on him, his lips upturned into a look of sadness. "I want to tell you," he began. "But right now I can't. Roger could be eavesdropping," he said.

Ralph bit his lip, could it have all been a ruse to trick Roger?

"I just wanted us- to be friends," he said quickly. "I wanted to take down Roger together so we could live happily without living in fear... plus I'm pretty much wanted on the island."

Jack placed a hand on Ralph's cheek lovingly. Ralph felt a blush creep on his face. "Don't worry," he smiled. "I won't let anything happen to my golden boy."

Ralph gave a hopeful laugh, flushed. Was Jack flirting? "You promise?"

Jack smirked, "Sure thing Ralph."

"So you'll help me and the others get rid of Roger?" he questioned. "If you really are on my side."

"Why do you think I showed up," he laughed smoothly. "I knew you ladies would need my help."

He was right. None of them had the experience in fighting like Jack had. They stood no chance against someone like Roger.

"But after we get rid of Roger?" Ralph said. Sam'n'eric had asked him the same question. What would happen after Roger was gone? Would things return to normality, living on an uninhabited island. "Surely we can't survive forever on the island."

"I can't go back Ralph," Jack said bluntly. "Remember, they wouldn't except me."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, just know they wouldn't, OK?"

Ralph took Jack's hand in his for comfort. Maybe after Roger was gone he would tell him, but at this moment, at this very moment in time he wouldn't pursue it any further. Jack was on his side and soon enough they would finally rid the island of the tyrant, Roger.

This wasn't a trap after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in Chapter 9!  
Thank you for all your support.


	9. Unloving hand in loving hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes an appearance, revealing the new plan to the boys. 
> 
> Finally alone, Jack and Ralph reconcile and reunite with a finality to recover their broken friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I've been dealing with endless coursework and preparation for my GCSE's.  
Anywayyyyyy...
> 
> This is the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
Jalph is sailing.

Chapter 9: Unloving hand in loving hand

Ralph maneuvered his head feeling the cramps tighten. Jack was in front of him, opening the door like a gentlemen to beckon him back inside. Ralph went in, tensing his shoulders as he entered the central room once again. Ralph took a good glance around, the smoke had all but evaporated into nothing due to the fire being put out and the air that had seeped through the door when they opened it.

The boys were all stood in a bundle, holding onto each-other. Ralph assumed it was because they were scared. Ralph proceeded forward with a lingering confidence, he was sure they could beat Roger now.

Though there was always the shroud of doubt embedded in his mind that Jack was leading him on. It was possible. Jack had him pretty fooled last time so he could be doing it again. Whether his betrayal was intentional or not, he didn't know, but he had to be cautious.

"It's just me," said Ralph calmly, approaching them with ease. "And-"

"And I've decided to drop by too," Jack appeared beside him, catching the attention of the frightened school boys.

Sam'n'eric stumbled forward, "Sorry, we thought you guys was Roger..."

Maurice shot a glare of uncertainty at Jack, "Come back to bully us again, I suppose?" he blurted out. The other boys turned heads to face Maurice with looks of worry. "You might as well've been Roger."

"Are you here to hurt us...?" one of the little uns spoke meekly.

Jack pelted for Maurice, ignoring the little uns' comment. "No actually," he replied slyly. "I'm sick of Roger. He thinks he's so special, completely taking over this island," Jack pointed out. "He can't even sing C sharp!"

Ralph stayed silent, hiding behind Jack in fury. He knew that things were bad, but if even Jack had been overthrown then how did he really stand a chance. Ralph darted his eyes towards Maurice. He had called Jack a bully. Which was true. After the whole fiasco on the island, he knew first hand that Jack was nothing more than an egotistical brat who thought he was better than everyone else.

Ralph pulled a strand of golden hair in front of his eyes, tucking it back behind his ear. He was torn in half. Ripped like a violent wave, gliding in the silver shores of the beach. He tried to decipher everything he had locked up in his memory, scratch the blur away. Could he trust Jack? The boys spoke poorly of him, so was that a sign not to trust him?

The boys huddled into noise, fumbling around in circles and clusters, shouting willingly. Jack and Maurice still argued in the center in amongst the drowned noise of conflict. Other boys joined in the conversation: Robert, Bill, Johnny broke the circle and began to shout childishly at Jack. It was just like it was before he left. When he was chief, he remembered morning meetings going a bit like this. He would choose who was going to be on fire watch and then the boys would start a ruckus so unbearable, he would eventually just do it himself.

It was an endless cycle of pain and waiting. Ralph would be forced to do fire watch and then the others would do what they pleased: Jack would go hunting, Roger would go bully the little uns and Simon and Piggy would do their best to build shelters.

Suddenly, Eric shoved his way past all the feuding and squabbling. The noise died down.

"Ralph, where did you even go?" Eric grunted. "We thought you ran away-"

Ralph eased his arms up, stepping out nervously, "Well It wasn't my fault," Ralph remarked, darting his eyes up to Jack. "I was fine until this asshole decided to drag me out," he huffed, folding his arms.

Ralph couldn't honestly place his trust on Jack. He'd much rather keep his distance and expect the worst in case Mr C sharp decided to betray him. He loosened his shoulders, rolling them back to keep his composure. Joking about Jack betraying him again wasn't helping. He assumed not caring about the situation would make him feel better, but it didn't.

If this was all some elaborate plan of Jack's to isolate Ralph and offer him to the devil himself then it would without a doubt hurt. Hurt just as much as the first one did. Ralph looked away. He was given these choices to make, to decide whether Jack could be trusted or not. Everything was falling on him.

"Oh golden boy," mused Jack, giving him a friendly nudge to the side. "You love me really," he stifled a chortle, grinning.

Ralph snapped his head back round in frustration, "You know that's not true!" spluttered Ralph, flustered. "I hate you! And the only reason I'm going to trust you is so you can help us."

Jack said nothing, turning back to face the boys with a look of discomfort. Ralph felt a guilt pang at his chest; lying to him hurt.

"You're going to help us?" Maurice chuckled at this presumption, creating this ensemble of giggles throughout the room. "Are you feeling OK?" he continued, the laughter in the room lingering with a buzzing sensation.

Jack curved a defensive smirk, "Maybe I am. What's it to you shorty?" he barked.

Maurice looked himself up and down, frowning. "It's just surprising is all," he stepped towards Jack, leaning upwards. "Who knew Mr "I can sing C sharp" would actually go all soft," he was clearly enjoying winding him up. "And because of Ralph nonetheless," he scoffed.

Jack placed two hands on his shoulders shoving him backwards just enough to make him stagger. Maurice looked up at Jack then at Ralph.

"I am not going soft!" Jack exclaimed, wavering this possibility away. "I don't be soft around anyone, especially not Ralph, I hate him." he sneered. "So back off or I'll hand you to Roger."

Ralph sighed in disappointment. It was clear to him that Jack hadn't changed, and better yet this was proof that he had a bitter hatred for him. He stood no chance.

Maurice propelled himself up properly, easing on his knees. "Only saying facts. You haven't spoken with us for days and like I said. The only times you do converse with us is either to bully or brag," he grunted, moodily. "So I'm sorry If we're all surprised by your violent-less return."

"Been busy," snapped Jack. "Hunting, spying on Roger..." he trailed off. "Your welcome."

"But as soon as Ralph is here, you come back and act like this?" Maurice questioned. "Like we're all friends and stuff. But really before all this," he came forward, deliberately slowly. "You didn't care. You never helped us when Roger was beating us up," he wavered his hand in Jack's face, the one with the deep gash. "He gave me this just for being late. And where were you? Hunting?" Maurice said, a pipe in his tone.

"I'm one person," said Jack, defensively. "If I stood up for you then Roger would beat me up too. You peasants all need me alive," he spoke proudly, placing a gestured hand onto his chest.

Maurice shuffled back in amongst the boys without another word.

"Enough Jack," Ralph said simply. "Let's just tell them the plan- if you even have one..."

Jack turned back to Ralph, reaching out for his hand. Ralph batted it away in an instant, glaring at him. No way was he going to fall for his fake gestures of good will. Every time Jack put an ounce of effort in to be kind and helpful, he completely contradicted it every time by being an asshole. Ralph was certain Jack was still on Roger's side, despite not having any evidence.

"I do have a plan," he eased out, coolly. "We must act accordingly," he began, pacing up and down like some influential solider. "Roger is smart. Luckily, I've done you a real favour and spied on him," he smirked. "Nosed in on him to watch his every move. Seems he's been pretty stressed out lately about running the island-"

"Thought you ran the island," Ralph interrupted. "Aren't you the Chief?" he mocked, enjoying belittling him.

Jack snapped his round to him in annoyance, pricking his ears up. "Well if you must know," he moaned. "I was demoted."

"What does that mean?" said Ralph. Jack was quite honestly showing off, he'd never heard of that word.

Jack cocked his head, "It means I was removed from my position, golden boy," said Jack, his cheeks flustered. "Now stop asking me questions."

"You were a pretty good Chief," said Ralph, his muscles twisting themselves in knots. He hated him, didn't he? He hated when he was Chief and bossed him around like he was so much better than everyone else. And even though there was a chance Jack was toying with him, he couldn't help but lean towards optimism. That Jack really was here to save them. "Better than I could've ever been," he said, half smiling.

Ralph didn't care too much about being Chief as long as the signal fire was lit. Hell he didn't care that Jack usurped him and stole his position of power. It was when Jack left that there were problems brewing. He missed him.

"You thought I was a good Chief?" he said, caught off guard. Jack eased into a smile. "But you always complained to me about the signal fire."

"Only because you wouldn't keep it lit. I didn't mind you being Chief until-"

"Till what?" he moved closer to him.

Jack leaned in almost with urgency. Ralph couldn't shake the penitence that lingered whenever they spoke about this subject.

"When you left me..." he heaved out. "Left me..." he repeated.

The boys seemed to glue their innocent eyes on them with confusion. All but Sam'n'eric had diffused into this huddle of whispers and judging looks.

Jack briefly took Ralph's hand. Unloving hand in loving hand. Ralph looked up to find Jack looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," muttered Jack faintly. Ralph savoured this moment of forgiveness; cherished it because it was all he had.

Jack quickly let go and turned to face the boys. Ralph tried to reach for his hand again but couldn't quite make it.

"Plan is we need to overpower him. He's smart so it won't take him much to find out we're plotting against him," he began. The boys looked at them silently. "It needs to be done as soon as, OK? So stop shivering like babies and help me," he took a glance at Ralph. "And golden boy of course."

One of the twins stumbled forward looking rather anxious. He faced opposite Jack whilst also eyeing up the door.

"We have to overpower him?" he fumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "But what about tonight?"

Ralph went to speak but was interrupted.

"Yeah he said he would be checking up on us-"

"And he said he's going to kill Ralph, tonight!"

Jack's charmed smile vanished as he pushed his way forward.

"Tonight?" said Jack, urgently. "When did he say that?" his voice began to crack.

Ralph couldn't believe how little time they had. It seemed only the other day he had arrived here. Ralph stepped forward, cautiously taking Jack's hand into his. This wasn't because he liked him- he just wanted to calm him down.

"In this morning's meeting," said Eric.

"Yeah he wants to get it over with because he wants to use the torture chamber and turn it into a throne room for himself," Sam said. "Funny that, isn't it?" he laughed to himself.

A throne room?

"Well, this is just peachy," Jack huffed, his voice squeaking with nerves "No. This is fine, I- we can do this," he shrugged. Yet his hands were constantly fiddling and clasping themselves together.

Ralph tried to catch his glance.

"How?" Eric asked tentatively. "He wants to kill Ralph TONIGHT," he emphasised on tonight, heeding the pressure onto him.

Jack forced a cough. "Well..." he paused. "We can't let him have Ralph," he said. Ralph widened his eyes. "My plan is we let him get captured," he said finally.

The boys gasped, floods of conversations brewed around the room. Ralph looked up.

"No before you ladies start whining," Jack warned. "Hear me out. Ralph will get captured and that'll give Roger the confirmation he wants that I'm still on his side. Then just before he's about to torture him, we will all take him out," he explained. "Roger will be so distrait, he won't see it coming."

Ralph's legs teetered absentmindedly. The room was an icy volcano, pricking at his heels with a sharp distaste. He couldn't keep still, his ankles twitchy and his feet dancing around like they were soaked in the ash from the fire. His nerves drowned out Jack's voice completely; he was too busy worrying about the consequences.

He had these decisions.

"Why do I have to choose?" Ralph thought.

"How do I know Jack isn't lying?"

It became louder.

"What if he's tricking me?"

The thoughts scrambling in his mind.

"This could all be a trap."

"What if the plan goes wrong."

"Roger could find out-"

That wasn't the worst of it.

Ralph staggered away from the group to the door in a panic. After his initial thoughts had settled, he came to the realisation that being betrayed wasn't his greatest fear.

Losing Jack was.

But not to betrayal. No. His darkest fears was losing him physically. He pushed open the door gradually without looking back. He needed to taste the air that awaited him. Carefully, he shut the door and made his way out of that confined space. Outside, he gasped out and moved away from Castle rock entrance. To the left of him he could see the beach below him just under a cliff. The silver shores that he and the boys washed up on a year ago. Ralph cradled his arms in despair, feeling the wind blow harshly against his skin.

Those sands were not just the place where they crashed on, but where Simon was murdered. They tried to deny it, tried to act as if it wasn't their fault. That it was dark and the only reason they killed Simon was because they thought he was the beast. Nonsense. At some point, he too was convinced that Simon's death was an accident. Only that lasted for all of two minutes. The boys knew exactly who it was and Ralph knew it too.

Ralph made his way over the cliff-side, skidding his feet along the ground with a sense of anguish. Thing's could've been simple. They could've been rescued and gone home months ago. Or even if a ship didn't quite see the fire the first time, they'd kept persistent and stayed strong. They didn't need to split up. They could've stayed in a happy democracy where everything was at least bearable.

But instead savagery dominated democracy. The conch became useless, worthless, a simple talisman. Jack became ruthless and power hungry, allowing Roger the platform to kill and torture. The island went from being edenic and calm to a place of abuse and torture.

Ralph looked below the grassy ledge at the shores below him. He was tempted to slide down the mountain, onto the silky sands and hide like before. Instead, this time crafting a signal fire so huge it would without a doubt attract the attention of any nearby ships. He could taste the satisfaction of leaving this darned island, free from chaos. He looked behind his shoulder, wary of who could be lurking behind him.

It so quiet. The sky was a pale white and any birds that flew over him were silent. He wind however was extremely loud, pushing and tugging at him every so often. Nipping, biting, scratching.

He turned around again, noticing the door to Castle rock creak open. He swiped his head round, back to gaze at the open horizon. He could hear the footsteps approaching him. Ignoring them, he kept still, sitting himself down on the edge of the cliff, dangling his legs off. He could quite easily leave. He lowered his head, gloomily. He knew he couldn't leave him. Leave Jack.

He couldn't bare leave the island behind knowing Jack was still stuck on it. Not to mention leaving Sam'n'eric or Maurice.

"Ralph?" a voice from behind him said calmly. "What're you doing out here?"

Ralph briefly looked behind his shoulder.

It was Jack.

He wasn't surprised that Jack would come to bother him again. He turned his head back round.

"I came to get away," said Ralph solemnly.

Jack perched himself next to him, shuffling up close to him. "Away from what?" he questioned. "Didn't you want to hear the plan?" he suggested.

Ralph shook his head. Not just because he didn't want to hear the plan, but because he knew what it would entail.

"You could've given your ideas, you know," said Jack. "I know I'm brilliant but still."

Ralph looked away feeling glum. He felt sick and tired. It was losing Jack that scared him. Being in the position where Roger finds out Jack had plotted against him and kills him for it. He wouldn't be able to live without him. Even after everything Jack had done. Left him, isolated him, betrayed him. He had never physically hurt him. That was enough for Ralph to piece together the full picture. Jack Merridew wasn't a bad person. He just made bad choices.

"Can you tell me now?" Ralph uttered dryly.

Jack looked at him in bewilderment. "Tell you what?"

"Why you betrayed me..."

Jack looked away in discomfort.

"You said you'd tell me..." said Ralph. "I just want to know. I need to know I can trust you..."

Ralph gazed up at the red head with persistence, desperate for answers. All was quiet.

"Ralph..." Jack began. "I-"

"Please," said Ralph. "I need to know."

Jack cleared his throat, darting his eyes away from Ralph's.

"Why does it matter?" said Jack, moodily. "Can't you just accept the fact I did it to protect you."

"To protect me?" he said, confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack turned away from him. "It doesn't matter."

Ralph placed a cold hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack had promised to tell him yet all he get's is some vague explanation. He wasn't going to give up.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Why do need to know?" Merridew snapped.

Ralph felt the resentment tense his arms. Why did Jack have to be so stubborn?

"In case you haven't noticed," Ralph raised his voice. "My life is on the line. I'm supposed to trust you won't betray me again! How do I know this isn't some set up?" he ranted. "I just want some confirmation, some assurance that you're on my side, but no. You just expect me to trust you, after all you've done!"

Jack turned around, flicking his fiery hair to one side. "Ralph..."

"No..." he muttered. "You don't get it, do you?"

Jack placed a hand on Ralph's arm but was soon repelled. Ralph jutted his arm away in irritation.

"I cared about you..." Ralph said, tensed. "So when you left me that day and isolated me, I felt lost. I was confused and lonely. All I wanted was for us to stay together but you left me without taking into consideration how I felt," he said. "And then when you came back, promising to help me you yet again left me. Left me to believe you'd betrayed me."

Jack reached for his hand, but Ralph jerked it away.

"All I ask is the truth," said Ralph. "Why did you betray me?"

Jack slammed his hand onto the ground in frustration. "Because I didn't want Roger to find out I was helping you," he replied, gazing at him. "If you thought I'd have betrayed you, then there would be no way you'd have given anything away."

Ralph looked at the red head in confusion, "So you thought I would've spilled the plan?" he clarified.

"Not on purpose," said Jack. "But you being you, I knew it was something you might do so I needed to make sure that didn't happen," he confirmed.

Ralph was still conflicted. Surely the same could happen with this new plan.

"And the new plan?"

"What about it?" Jack spat.

"We're plotting against Roger without him knowing," Ralph reminded him. "Couldn't the same thing happen- one of us accidentally revealing the plan?"

"I guess..."

"What aren't you telling me?" he quizzed. "Why were you so adamant that I didn't know you were on my side?"

Jack cocked his head, straightening his back. "Didn't want Roger to hurt you," he said, clasping his hand tightly onto Ralph's. "Maybe you think I'm only looking out for myself... but really I care about you Ralph," said Jack, his eyes flitting away from his direction.

Ralph took his hand and squeezed it, a little shy. He was desperate for this to be real. That Jack was telling the truth.

"We could've worked it out," said Ralph. "You didn't need to betray me."

"I did Ralph," said Jack. "I may be an excellent liar, but you could've slipped up!" he raised his voice a little, stressing that last part.

"You said you hated me," Ralph said despondently, a chill trickling up his back. "Back inside you said you hated me so why would you of cared if Roger caught me?" he fired onto the red head.

"You said you hated me first-"

"Well that's because you've made some questionable choices since you got here," he bickered defensively. "I was still mad that you betrayed me- and with no explanation what so ever!" he shouted. "I was worried that you were leading me on again..."

Jack gulped the fresh air, clenching tightly to Ralph's hand. By this point Ralph was shaking. Every conversation him and Jack had it always ended up with them either arguing or breaking into a soft moment. That of course would be ruined by a sarky comment from Jack.

"I'm sorry..." Merridew said softly. Ralph opened his mouth. "Now before you say anything, I just want you to know I really am sorry. I'm not a good person- not at all. But meeting you has given me the incentive to change- you make me want to be- a better person," he flushed, rambling over his words. "And I'm sorry for leaving you, for betraying you and for letting Roger gain this much power..."

"I'm sorry too," said Ralph with kindness. "I didn't appreciate your hunting skills at all and instead only worried over the fire. I'm sorry I shut you out," he apologised, gripping both his hands with ease.

There was a pause.

"Can we start over?" Jack chuckled. "I'll try not to be so unbearable."

Ralph nodded in triumph. He finally felt the satisfaction of resolve and grief.

"One more question..." Ralph said, his cheeks heating up. "After Roger is gone..."

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me, on the island?" he queried. "Together?"

"On the island?" he echoed. "But don't you want to go home?" he asked.

Ralph shook his head. "I can't go back," he said. Jack gave him a look of befuddlement. "If I went home I couldn't be with you..."

Ralph knew it was now or never.

Before Jack could answer, Ralph leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips, sealing the moment. Ralph soon felt the assuring reciprocation as Jack warped his arms around his waist. Ralph pushed a little harder, gliding his hands down the red head's bare torso. He could feel the heat pulsing between them, like a dancing heat the tension was pulsating. Ralph placed a firm grip on his cheeks, slipping his tongue in between to enter his mouth, lapping up Jack's saliva. He was consumed by lust and love.

Ralph pulled back finally, shaking slightly.

"I love you," he said, disarmed. "I can't go home."

Jack dived into his arms without warning, clutching him tightly.

"I love you too," Jack's face became wet with tears.

"For so long I've wanted to tell you... but I thought it was easier to ignore my feelings..." the red head admitted.

Ralph snuggled his head into Jack's neck, tears puddled in his vision.

He looked up at him, blurry. They both shared a laugh of mixed emotions as the wind finally settled.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time, mwah.


	10. Don't turn your back on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ralph revel in their love for each other, unbeknownst to them that something very wrong was about to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the wait. I had my mock exams.  
This chapter was really difficult to write as I couldn't initially think of the right transition for the second half of it. I ended up rewriting it at least five times, but I got there in the end and hope you enjoy it.  
If you have any queries, leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can.
> 
> The next chapter will be the final chapter. But there will also be an epilogue depending on how I decide to end this story. I currently have three endings planned, so now I'm just deciding on which one to use. I have written small sections of the three endings to see how I feel about them and truthfully, there is one tragic ending. But I don't necessarily want to use that ending unless it feels right. I will take into considerations everyone's thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> If you definitely want a happy ending, please let me know so I can rule out the not so happy ending.  
Thank you and happy reading!

Chapter 10: don't turn your back on me

_He couldn't help but wonder if it would've been easier just to let him win_  
\----------------------------------------------------------__

_ __ _

"Jack, c'mon we better get back inside," Ralph giggled, trying his best not to indulge in Merridew's endless passion.

_ __ _

Jack was suctioned to him, trailing chaste kisses down his neck, then to his chest. Each kiss with a sense of gentleness but fervency. Ralph moaned with each sensation prickling a sharp edge up his back.

_ __ _

Placing two hands on Jack, Ralph gently swayed him off. Jack looked back at him in pity, licking his lips.

_ __ _

"One last kiss?" he requested, leaning in before he got an answer.

_ __ _

"Fine-"

_ __ _

But Jack's soft lips had already reached his, so words of confirmation after were merely muffled. Everything was fine. Jack and him finally got their happy ending. Ralph brushed away the plan for just that moment. He didn't want to remember that they still had to take down Roger.

_ __ _

Jack was pushing hard against him so they toppled over. Ralph fell back onto the grass, still lip-locked with Jack. He couldn't help but smile. Jack leaned in further, fiery without warning. The air had thinned, non-breathable. Ralph couldn't catch his breath, but he didn't mind. Jack was a good kisser.

_ __ _

Ralph placed a hand on Jack's bare arm, shaking him.

_ __ _

"Hm?" he hummed, still blockading him with kisses.

_ __ _

Ralph got up, finally breaking the kiss.

_ __ _

"We have to get going, Roger will come round any minute," warned Ralph, a little startled.

_ __ _

Jack placed a hand on Ralph's cheek, "Ralph, can't we just enjoy this moment a little longer?" he begged, groaning. "We've waited long enough."

_ __ _

"Stubborn as usual- I suppose?"

_ __ _

"I'm just saying you and I could use a break," Jack suggested, leaning his head back so it pointed to the skies. "'Specially me, do you know how hard it is to look this good on an island?" he combed a hand through his red locks, emphasising the volume. "I should get a medal."

_ __ _

Ralph gave him a look of uncertainty, toying wit him. "I don't know-" he mused. "Your hair is kind of- messy," he chuckled.

_ __ _

Jack nudged him softly, "Yeah? Well at least I'm tall-"

_ __ _

"So am I-"

_ __ _

Jack looked him up and down in disbelief, "Not as tall as me," said Jack, grinning.

_ __ _

Ralph got up of the ground in frustration, "Let's see whose taller," he challenged.

_ __ _

"Alright golden boy," Jack followed suit, standing beside Ralph.

_ __ _

Ralph looked up in utter defeat, Jack towered over him. And not just a little, but by a least a few inches. Ralph tried to size himself out of pure chagrin. Easing his feet up to stand on his tip-toes.

_ __ _

"Nice try Ralph," Jack remarked, glancing down at his methods. "Standing on your tip-toes is cheating."

_ __ _

Ralph dropped back, feeling disgruntled. He hated being short.

_ __ _

"No need to get all upset," he chortled a laugh. "I like you being shorter than me," his face had changed back into a seductive smirk. Ralph could feel a hot blush creep onto his skin. Trust Jack to make every conversation result in something like this.

_ __ _

"Why's that," Ralph cleared his throat.

_ __ _

Suddenly, Ralph felt himself being hoisted off the ground into Jack's arms. Being cradled like the conch was not what he had particularly thought would happen. He hadn't imagined ever seeing this side of him. Not when for the past six months, Jack had been nothing but relentless in proving his leadership and for the most part been hostile towards him. He had abandoned him, replaced him with Roger. Submitted himself to savagery.

_ __ _

Ralph couldn't help but smile. Jack had changed. And not just for any old reason, but for him. Regardless, he felt awkward in his arms, being cuddled like a young child. It was just weird since he had never experienced this sort of thing before.

_ __ _

"See?" Jack stifled a chortle. "Being shorter means I can do this," he rocked him gentle from side to side.

_ __ _

Ralph tried to struggle from his grasp, "Cut it out Jack," he said. "It's not funny."

_ __ _

Jack stopped rocking him, but still held him close. Admittedly, it felt nice to be in his arms. After all this time, after all this yearning for the moment to come true it finally had. He couldn't show it though.

_ __ _

"All right, calm down," said Jack. "I was just having a bit of fun with my boyfriend," he added.

_ __ _

Ralph looked up at him. Boyfriend. Is that what they were? They hadn't exactly brought up their relationship status in the past few hours and honestly Ralph wasn't expecting to just yet. He much rather of kept things just the way they were.

_ __ _

"Boyfriend?" Ralph echoed, sounding startled. "I-"

_ __ _

Jack put him down, shooting him an alarmed look. His face was beginning to pipe a crimson colour of fluster. "Well yeah, aren't we?"

_ __ _

Ralph looked down at his hand, avoiding his gaze. It wasn't that he didn't want to be his boyfriend, it was all just too soon. What was Jack thinking? It had only been a couple hours.

_ __ _

"Isn't it too soon?" he elevated his tone of voice. "We've got a lot more to worry about," Ralph said, drifting his head over to his surroundings. Truthfully, he was terrified of the consequences of their relationship.

_ __ _

Jack gave him a stern look, taking his hand. "Ralph with everything that will go down..." he began. "Don't you want to finalise things? In case something happens... ?" he eased out, slowly.

_ __ _

Ralph couldn't help but feel the tears prick at his eyes. "Nothing will happen," he reassured him, leaning in to hug him. "I can't lose you," his voice cracked. The imagery petrified him. It was violent and harsh, the mere thought of life without Jack shook his every nerve to the core.

_ __ _

Ralph gazed up at him, placing a proud hand on his chest, "I'll protect you."

_ __ _

Jack looked down on Ralph, his lips perched on his forehead. "Protect me, eh?" he laughed. "Like the time we went up the mountain to check out the "beast" and you ran away?" he recalled.

_ __ _

Ralph gave a short laugh. "In my defense, It looked like a beast!" he raised his voice. "Plus, you ran away too!"

_ __ _

Jack placed a kiss on his forehead, "Of course I ran," he said, lips still pressed onto Ralph's skin. "I'd follow you anywhere."

_ __ _

Ralph giggled, pushing him off. "Way to make things mushy," he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

_ __ _

"Only for you, Ralph," he pecked Ralph's cheek, leaving an imprint.

_ __ _

Ralph turned to face him, "Look... as much as I want to make this official..."

_ __ _

"Hm?"

_ __ _

"With the whole boyfriend thing..." he confirmed. "I can't yet. Not while Roger is still around," he said. "And besides... what will the other boys think?"

_ __ _

"Well they'll have to get use to it," Jack said bluntly, looking flustered. "Don't tell me you change your mind."

_ __ _

Ralph felt his eyes drift away once more; the air was strangely tightening against his skin. A chill would spring up his back now and then, travel down his spine and along his arms. He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

_ __ _

He looked back at Jack who was rolling his eyes, most likely impatient.

_ __ _

"I'm not," he clarified, but his voice was shaky. His whole body shivered like he was stuck in a wintry climate, surrounded by ice. He tried to focus away from the outcomes- tried to think with optimism. He loved Jack- he knew he did. Alas, he was disconcerted by current events. The boys had been warped into a savage behaviour, only recently had they come to the realisation they were being brainwashed and used by Roger himself. So why on earth would they accept such sinful behaviour when it was clear they were susceptible to manipulation. Roger could easily use their relationship as a way to control the boys. "I guess the boys will have to get used to it..." but his response came out frail and lifeless.

_ __ _

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?" he asked.

_ __ _

Ralph bit his lip, ignoring his inner worries. "Yeah I'm fine," Ralph tried a smile.

_ __ _

Jack heaved a sigh, "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me," he said in a calm voice. Jack took his hand off Ralph's shoulder and brushed past him, "It's the boyfriend thing... isn't it?" he asked. "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it," he rubbed a hand along his temple.

_ __ _

Ralph trailed after him, "No," Ralph lied. "I mean yes- but not in the way you think-"

_ __ _

Jack turned to him, leaning his heel on the ground.

_ __ _

"I want to be your boyfriend," said Ralph, with optimism. "But It's too soon, I'm worried about the other boys finding out and then out-casting us- and if we're going to be on this island for years or forever- then I don't want to be at war with them-" he rambled. "And there's one more thing..." uttered Ralph.

_ __ _

Jack took his hand in reassurance. "What is it?"

_ __ _

"It's not just the boys or Roger- it's both!" spat Ralph. "What if Roger gains control over them by exploiting our relationship? Like he tells them we're sinners and therefore are the bad guys!" at this point Ralph was shouting as loud as he could. He was terrified.

_ __ _

"Woah slow down," Jack stifled a tiny laugh. "Do you always use big words when you're frustrated?" he grinned. "Like "exploited". I don't think I've ever used that in a sentence unless it was for an English essay," Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

_ __ _

Displeased, Ralph jolted his hand from Jack's. "Can you for once be serious? Is this all just a game to you?" he grunted.

_ __ _

Raising his hands Jack looked behind him. "I know I'm awfully witty and all-" Jack vaunted.

_ __ _

"Jack!" Ralph groaned, tired of Jack's silly remarks. "I'm worried."

_ __ _

"You do worry a lot, don't you?" Jack chortled, easing his shoulders down.

_ __ _

Ralph heaved a breath, trying to compose himself. The wind blew between them, a sly gust that rippled through the air. Ralph felt selfish. He had been swooning over Jack Merridew since they first met at school. And now he was standing before him, starstruck.

_ __ _

He couldn't help but wonder if it would've been easier just to let him win. He wondered: should he have kissed him? If he didn't things would be a lot simpler. He wouldn't have to worry about acceptance from others.

_ __ _

Ralph bit his lip feeling as cold as ice. He had wanted this for so long, yet he didn't think about the consequences. He glanced down at the floor, then at Jack who by now was looking elsewhere.

_ __ _

Ralph stretched his arm out to try and reach Jack's with a hopeful smile. Jack was worth the comeuppance.

_ __ _

"I'm sorry..." Ralph eased out.

_ __ _

Jack turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

_ __ _

"For what?"

_ __ _

"For this," said Ralph, flailing his arms about. "I just want things to be simple- the way they used to be," he said, rubbing down his arms. Jack looked at him. "When Piggy n' Simon were alive, when the island wasn't a war zone-"

_ __ _

"I know. I wish things could be simpler too. And you might not believe me when I say this, but I didn't want Piggy and Simon to die," Jack said solemnly. Ralph leaned his head down. "But thing's will be OK, once we get rid of Roger."

_ __ _

"But what about the boys?" Ralph warned. "We're committing sin!" he bellowed through gritted teeth.

_ __ _

Ralph felt itchy and panicked. Committing acts of homosexuality would result in dire consequences. His arms felt tight, like the cuffs were already restrained onto them. He could see it now: locked up in a tiny room with cardboard walls and a barred door. He felt sick, like his stomach had been turned upside down. Slowly, he pressed his feet into the ground.

_ __ _

Jack appeared beside him, pulling him into an embrace, "For god's sake Ralph," he cursed, squeezing him softly. "You do half worry."

_ __ _

Ralph cuddled him gently, never wanting to let go. He felt stupid. He had wanted this for so long yet when it came down to it, he couldn't help but worry. "I really don't want to lose you," he said uneasily, leaning towards Jack.

_ __ _

It wasn't long before he had embedded his head into Jack's neck in complete submission.

_ __ _

"You really are such a pain," he rolled his eyes, playfully. "Always have to make everything dramatic."

_ __ _

Ralph nudged his side.

_ __ _

"Ow- hey," Jack leaned in to peck his nose. "Don't make me throw you in the pond," he laughed, turning Ralph's attention to the little pond about a foot away.

_ __ _

"Don't you dare," Ralph warned, trying not to laugh. "I mean it," he pressed a finger on Jack's lips.

_ __ _

Jack pitched his lips into a smirk, "Scared of a little water?" he mused.

_ __ _

Ralph stared him up, "No!"

_ __ _

"Then you won't mind taking a dip," Jack laughed, lifting him off the ground.

_ __ _

Ralph wriggled and struggled, trying to loosen out of Merridew's grip. Jack looked up at him with a charmed, eased smile and Ralph couldn't help but smile back, even if he was just about to be thrown into a pond. Jack was running carelessly now as they both laughed. Ralph looked out towards the horizon, spotting the puddle of water up ahead. With another glance, Ralph leaned back into Jack's neck. Just out in the distance, his eyes instantly spotted an image too prominent to ignore. A dark silhouette prancing towards them with an eerie glow lingering around it.

_ __ _

With that notion impaled in his line of direction, Ralph felt unsteady as Jack lifted him closer into his arms, running towards the pond. He couldn't be sure if it was all in his head or whether it was in fact real. Nevertheless, he still felt this intuition to be cautious. At his next opportunity, Ralph leaped out of Jack's arms, scuffling down onto the muddy ground, wet with rain. Once down from the floor, he clambered up and looked around aimlessly to check his bearings.

_ __ _

"Ralph?" said Jack, puzzled. "What's wrong?" he crossed his arms. "I wasn't really going to throw you."

_ __ _

The breeze became slightly stronger, nipping at Ralph's shoulders and a drizzle of rain began to dance down like patters onto the grass. The clouds were visibly grey, like the white wash of colour had been drained so much that the only thing that was left, was the dark foundations.

_ __ _

Ralph looked up in despair; he detested the rain. It dripped endlessly onto his arms and legs and head, trickling down his face relentlessly. Like a parasite or deadly virus it was so difficult to avoid. Even with a coat on, or an umbrella up, the rain would somehow manage to penetrate through. No matter how hard he tried to conceal himself it was inevitably going to seep through. And it lingered too. Ralph could feel it pass through, cementing into his skin. Permanently holding on.

_ __ _

Ralph placed his hands above his head in distress, "Can we go inside?" he said to Jack jeeringly, a throbbing sensation scratching his arms.

_ __ _

"Sure, but why did you leap out of my arms? You know I was just teasing you," he taunted, leaning in to peck his cheek.

_ __ _

Ralph pressed his hand into Jack's. "I thought I saw something is all," he sighed audibly. "Plus, it's raining so let's go..."

_ __ _

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, my hair is going to be ruined if we stay out here," he chuckled.

_ __ _

Ralph turned back to Castle rock, Jack clasping his hand as they walked back. Just under his ear, the faintest sounds of footsteps were audible. He tried to carry on walking but the sound grew. A footstep grew into a violent stomp.

_ __ _

"Now where do you think you two are going?" a snarl behind them spoke.

_ __ _

Ralph turned around, his chest raised with anxiety. He gripped Jack's hand automatically, feeling nauseous.

_ __ _

Jack discarded his hand all of a sudden, running forward.

_ __ _

"Roger," Jack said calmly. "I didn't expect your arrival."

_ __ _

Ralph stood motionless, realising how careless they had been. 

_ __ _

Roger looked over at them with disinterest and disgust. "Don't play coy with me Jack," he barked, creeping towards him. "You and I know what is really going on here."

_ __ _

Jack's face fell, but he still stood with confidence.

_ __ _

"And what may be going on?" he spoke harshly to Roger.

_ __ _

Roger stifled a cackle. "You played well Jack Merridew, but I'm afraid you're not as clever, not as intelligent as you think you are," he stated, standing directly opposite Jack.

_ __ _

"And why is that?" Jack stood his ground. "I did what you asked- I convinced Ralph I was on his side."

_ __ _

Roger shook his head, laughing to himself with an almost sinister undertone.

_ __ _

"Not this time," Roger uttered cruelly. "I know everything- so you might as well break your little act," he snapped, jabbing his fist downwards to his side.

_ __ _

Jack edged towards Roger, only just avoiding him. "Are you questioning my sincerity?" he snarled, wagging a finger.

_ __ _

Roger pouted with a false pity, thrusting past Jack with disinterest.

_ __ _

"It was funny, really," Roger chuckled, turning to face Ralph with a sly and smug grin. "I thought it was Jack's laziness that prevented him from hunting you down," Ralph realised Roger was speaking to him as he shifted closer in intimidation. "But it's all clear to me now. How blind I was to see..." he poked a finger roughly on Ralph's forehead. "That Jack was in love with you-" he turned to face the red head with a look of disgust. "That's why you kept delaying Ralph's death-"

_ __ _

Roger's amused face twisted into a violent, menacing glare of chaotic misery. It was clear to Ralph, he had lost his mind. The way his fingers contorted into a slick grip around his wrist made his skin crawl. He wanted to pull free of the tyrant's grip, but he couldn't. Roger had his whole fist wrenched onto it tightly like a wrench latched onto a bolt. Any moment now, Ralph was half expecting for his wrist to break in two. The grip from Roger was so tight it could shatter his bone to the core.

_ __ _

"Leave him alone," Jack hissed, forwarding himself towards Roger. "This is between you and me."

_ __ _

Ralph finally felt the hand of tyranny release from his wrist as Roger pranced with complete control over to Jack. Ralph placed a fragile hand over his feeble wrist in comfort. His mind racing, he too scuttled over to Jack.

_ __ _

Roger eased a dry smile of disgust up his face, his dripping scar running down his cheek in the rain droplets. Ralph placed a hand on Jack's chest, his legs physically shaking as the bitter wind knifed at his cheeks.

_ __ _

"So Jack," he unraveled, poking an eye at Ralph. "You've decided to choose Ralph over me?" he said bitterly.

_ __ _

Jack pushed Ralph aside, standing in front of him. "Yes."

_ __ _

Roger's mouth curbed into a snarl, his finger's tapping tirelessly against his cheeks. "What a pity," he hissed with a fake empathy. Roger propelled a hand forward, clipping Jack's neck. Without waiting his grabbed Jack's neck with a whole grip, squeezing vigorously.

_ __ _

Jack placed his hands on Roger's, using his remaining strength to bat him off, his breaths becoming more frequent and prolonged.

_ __ _

"Roger stop!" Ralph echoed, grabbing Roger's arm frenetically. "You're going to kill him!"

_ __ _

With control, Roger fastened his grip until Jack's neck dropped before releasing the grip, dropping him to his knees.

_ __ _

Ralph crouched down beside him, placing his arms around Jack's shoulders. Rocking back and forth, Ralph held him closely.

_ __ _

"Never mind- I have better plans," Roger considered.

_ __ _

Ralph wasn't listening, he was too busy clutching hold of Jack heroically. With his free hand he gently shook him, desperate to know he was alright. Roger stomped a foot forward and began circling Ralph.

_ __ _

"How pathetic," he spat. "How pathetic that you would commit such acts of sin and remain unfazed by your despicable actions," said Roger, pacing.

_ __ _

Ralph cradled Jack, finally noticing his eyes open slowly. "Jack!" Ralph cried. "Can you hear me?"

_ __ _

Roger spat out an audible "tut", leaning in towards Ralph. "What a cry baby," he laughed wickedly under his cold breath. "He's not even dead yet you're whimpering over him as if he were..."

_ __ _

Ralph grappled tighter onto Jack, his heart beating faster. "What do you want Roger?!" Ralph forced out in agony. "You're already Chief- so what could you possibly want?"

_ __ _

Roger snapped his head round in anger, "What do I want?" he asked himself rhetorically. "I want to see you suffer," he laughed, dragging a hand down his face. Ralph gently placed Jack down, keeping his eyes concentrated on the maniac who stood before him. "I want you to die a slow, painful death in which teaches Jack a valuable lesson," he said. "Don't turn your back on me," he growled, festooning an arm forward to snatch a hand on Ralph's collarbone.

_ __ _

"In fact-" Roger considered, digging his nails into Ralph's bare shoulder. "I want Jack to be the one to kill you."

_ __ _

Ralph gasped without meaning to. This time he didn't hesitate to stay, instead he yanked Roger's hand off. The rain hailed down furiously onto him, but he didn't care. He quickly grappled onto Jack, hoisting him off the soggy ground and into his firm yet gentle grip.

_ __ _

He didn't look back. He just ran as fast as physically could, hoping he could outrun him. He looked to his sides in a panic, still tightly gripping Jack. He wondered if he could make it to Castle rock and rendezvous with the boys. That way Jack could rest, he could team up with the others and he could finally take down Roger.

_ __ _

His feet became weak as he sped up his pace, darting his eyes around to find the entrance to Castle rock in the dampened weather. It was hard to see against the twilight that succumbed the peak of the island. Not to mention the weight of dragging Jack at his hip and the worry that Roger was only a few steps behind him.

_ __ _

Ralph looked to his right against the rain, barely seeing the entrance to the fortress. He wasted no time in hobbling over. He ran with relief, stumbling forward as his ankle suddenly gave way. He felt a stone under his foot which sent him tumbling down. Crashing down, he immediately reached over to Jack who was seemingly unconscious. Above him, gloated Roger.

_ __ _

He thought he had lost him but really he was right behind him. And he had failed. All he wanted was to live in harmony on the island with Jack (and the other boys). All he wanted was to finally get the happiness he thought he deserved. He could feel the tears dripping down his face. It wasn't meant to end like this. He wasn't meant to die like this. If he died, then who could protect Jack? Ralph tensed his body, trying to pull himself up.

_ __ _

Roger now magically had a spear in his hand, clutched tightly as he crouched down to his level.

_ __ _

"Time's up, Ralph," he sneered. "It's over."

_ __ _


	11. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Jack face Roger for a final time with some unexpected turns along the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
Can I just say a big thank you real quick? I'm so happy that this story has stuck by so many of you and the support I've received is just immense so thank you so much.  
It's been one hell of a ride and I can't believe this is the last proper chapter.  
The final chapter will not be as long as it is only an epilogue, but I hope you've enjoyed this story and will stick around for the final part coming soon. 
> 
> When this story is finished I will of course be writing more fanfics in the future. Not sure what yet. But we'll see :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!  
This is a long chapter btw so buckle up.  
IMPORTANT- everything I've put in italics means that it's a flashback.
> 
> Angst and gore ahead.

Chapter 11: Crossroads

"Give up?" Roger jeered, cockily. Ralph couldn't produce any facial expressions, his mind had been completely white washed. "Oh don't be so surprised Ralph, we all knew you would lose eventually," he grinned. "Just like that time I beat you in boxing back in Britain," he recalled.

Ralph dug his hands into the mud, the rain sploshing violently on his cheeks. Even back home, Roger was nothing but a thorn in his side. He looked back up in fear. Boxing used to be fun until Roger ruined it for him. But that didn't matter now.  
Sprawling his arms out, he managed to sit himself up even with the merciless pain in his back pulsating at a constant rate. He couldn't breath. 

How did it come to this? How did he reach this point in his life where he felt completely useless and fragile? He wanted to cry. No longer could he hear the soft breaths escape from Jack's mouth. Even with Roger watching him like a hawk, Ralph twisted his body around to glance over at his lover. He tried to shuffle through the mud, give Jack a hug goodbye before Roger finally ended him. He out stretched a bony arm earnestly, the desire to scream gradually manifesting.

Ralph stretched dismally one last time to finally place a hand on Jack's hand. He suddenly flinched, jabbing his hand away as Roger stomped his foot on it. Roger now loomed closely over him, the spear pressed dangerously against his back. Ralph paused.

"I'm tired of this" Roger groaned fatigued. "I think it's time we get this over with," he hissed, thrusting the spear into his back as a warning almost. Ralph winced at the pain. No doubt there would be a gash to go with that.

"Why..." said Ralph, breathy. "Why are you doing this... ?" Ralph said, gritting his teeth to hide his discomfort.

Roger dug the weapon in a little further, causing Ralph to wince vocally. "Why?!" bellowed Roger, rhetorically, stifling a maniacal laugh. "You must be joking," Roger clutched his spear tightly, still pressing it into Ralph's back with fervency. "All you have done for the past year is meddle!" he yelled. "Jack and I were a brilliant team. But you decided to push your weird lifestyle onto him."

Ralph spluttered, "What?"

"Oh don't play coy," he laughed. "At first you see, I was worried that perhaps he did-love you or something and that's why he would get all weird about your death. But now I see what he was trying to do," Roger paused, retracting the spear from his back. "He was simply leading you on," said Roger fruitfully. "He was on my side all along. I have to applaud him really for toying with you for this long."

Ralph heaved himself up in a panic, sitting frenzied below Roger. This had to be a lie. He knew Jack. He loved Jack... there's no way this would all be a ruse.

"That's not true!" said Ralph, angrily. "He would never-"

"Never, what?" Roger smirked. "Betray you?"

Ralph pursed his lips.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but wasn't only it a while back he left you?" he reminded him nastily, seemingly enjoying every moment. "What makes you so sure he's changed, eh?" he asked bitterly.

Roger raised a brow, pouncing towards him minaciously. It was all a blur to him. He wiped his eyes till he hands became tired, widened them in hope he could see with a clarification. Piggy. If Piggy were here, he would know what to do. After all, he was the intellectual, the only one who truly could see beyond his years. Ralph felt hopeless, like the life had been drained from him. It wouldn't be long until the darkness would swallow him whole and his legs would give way.  
He couldn't let go, he couldn't let Roger win. Who would protect Jack?

"Because it was our plan to get rid of you, Jack had to pretend he was on your side!" spluttered Ralph, unintentionally.

Ralph quickly submerged. He promised Jack he wouldn't utter a word of the plan, and now he had just revealed it.

Roger's twisted eyes, shot a glare over at Jack's limp body.

"I see how it is," Roger hissed like a untamed cat. "Well no matter. It won't be long before Jack and I dispose of you."

Ralph clenched his stomach, hobbling over to Jack.

"Leave him alone!" cried Ralph. "He would never hurt me."

With Jack's body shifting slowly, Ralph came to the conclusion that he was OK. Without hesitation, he rushed to his side, the tears trembling down his face.

He felt a relief, but also a worry tentatively amount out of nothing. His hands quaked and vibrated endlessly as he tried to clasp them around Jack's. And the harsh icicles that bladed him only increased his fear. His body reeked of failure, his skin covered in the goosebumps that were as a result of the freezerburn air. The wind stayed prickly and fierce with the knives only grinding at his skin more.

What had this come to? One moment they were all giddy, laughing with each other and the next he found himself shriveled on the bare ground with nothing to hold on to. He was all alone. Dammit he should've coaxed Jack back inside when they had the chance instead of dilly dallying outside, waiting dumbfound like prey. Ralph had warned Jack about Roger yet he kept avoiding the conversation. Everytime he tried to bring it up, Jack would beg him not to worry.

It swelled Ralph's thoughts for a while. Roger's attempt at breaking him was gradually working. What if this was Jack's plan all along? To slither his way like a serpent and gain his trust. Ralph gazed down helplessly. Had Jack prolonged their time outside in order for Roger to meet with them? Ralph clenched hold of Jack's frail hand with security. If Jack was planning that outcome, then why did he protect him? At this point surely Jack would've strayed from him to join Roger.

Ralph looked up anxiously, and standing above him was Roger. "Out of my way!" Roger spat. Ralph felt a vicious hand clutch his arm before tossing him aside. Ralph skidded along the muddy grounds, holding his stomach once again. Tracing a soft finger across his lip, the throbbing pain increased. Blood trickled into his mouth and down his throat. Fingering his lip, he could felt the harsh tear. He had split open his lip. He tried to hoist himself up, but his body weight made that impossible. Cocking his head, he looked over at Jack.

Roger now had his brutal hands under his arms, tugging him off of the ground. Ralph placed two arms on the ground, carefully pulling himself along.

"Leave him alone!" gasped Ralph. "Don't hurt him!"

Not that he believed Roger would listen.

"Would you shut up!" Roger shrieked, relishing in his own self succumbing anger.

Mercilessly, the devil child hauled Jack off the ground and began shaking him violently.  
Jack's eyes slowly peeled open as he wiped them drizzly.

"Oh so you are alive then?" Roger concluded, plotting Jack next to him.

With a firm grip on his shoulder to prop him upright, he looked at him unfixed. Ruffling his coarse, matted black hair, Roger hummed to himself until Jack became coherent enough to listen.  
Ralph fingered his lip once again in agony, attempting to get up. One hand at a time, pushing himself up with his lasting life. He gazed up, helpless. Roger was speaking to Jack although with the wind bristling sharply against his ear, he couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

Ralph rubbed his eyes automatically to clear his site. Then hauled himself off the ground with weak knees.

"Listen Jack," said Roger gruffly. "I want you to get rid of him. Don't really care about torturing him- I just want him gone," he commanded viciously, spitting. "And you know I can't have this responsibility on my hands- which is why you must do it."

Jack looked back at him dozily, incoherent. "What? Who?" he mumbled, rubbing his neck in comfort from the fingerprints Roger had left.  
"Ralph you idiot!" he growled, stomping his spear down.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked over at Ralph in despair. Ralph looked back at him, trying to reach an arm out. He knew Jack could never hurt him, not after everything they had been through but there was always that chance Roger would curb over to proceed his wishes. Ralph tugged on Jack's arm but Roger clubbed down a hand to bat it off.

Jack suddenly reached a pale hand forward, dazed, clutching his arm. Ralph found Jack by his side, holding on to him securely. Roger's face twitched and turned into a frown.

"Jack, what do you think you are doing?" questioned Roger calmly. His face turned neutral and sympathetic; Ralph knew this was a façade. Roger came forward to slither a hand on hand onto Jack's. "Do you really want to stay with him?"

Jack swiped Roger's hand off with anger, "Of course I do, now back off!"

Roger shook his head tentatively, "You're a sinner," said Roger, concerned. "When "we" go home, what will you do? Tell your parents you're a faggot?" he cursed, leaving Jack unhinged.

Jack tightened the grip on Ralph's arm. "Not going home if you must know."

"Is that so?" he mused.

"Matter of fact it is- mind your own business," he sprouted.

Roger's pale skin dribbled with beads of sweat, his hand clenched tightly onto his spear. Ralph grappled hold of Jack's arm. There was two of them and only one of him but he could feel the loss already. Roger was about the height of Jack, but clearly he was stronger. Ralph lent forward, darting an eye at Roger's scar.

Before he arrived on the island, him, Jack and Roger were all members of the boxing club. Roger being the reigning champion of course, he would week after week collect in medals. Jack was always runner up and then Ralph would find himself third place. It wasn't half bad. He knew regardless of how much he trained he would never come close to beating Roger. But just competing was good enough.

He liked boxing for a while, thought it was fun and spending time with Jack was also a benefit. Until in the summer tournament, Jack had pulled out because he was going on holiday to Romania or something. Ralph had to go up against Roger. Training day and night, he assumed he would at least settle with a victory blow but instead gained a broken arm. Nervously, Ralph gazed down at his dripping arm in the pouring rain, half expecting it to be broken.

Roger was disqualified which put him in first place, but even after winning he still decided to quit. When watching boxing on tele, it always seemed fun and no one would really get seriously injured. But Roger took it too far. Like with everything.

"Look, we're friends, aren't we?" questioned Roger to Jack timidly. "Aren't friends suppose to look out for one another?" he spat, the rain gushing down his words.

"We're not friends anymore," said Jack.

"I say we are," said Roger, innocently. "Back home we were best mates-"

Jack let go of Ralph's hand. "Maybe once we were friends," said Jack. "But how can we be now? You've taken everything too far!"

Roger folded his arms. "So what?" he scoffed. "You're not much better. Killing Piggy, threatening Ralph... oh and don't forget killing Simon."

"I didn't kill Piggy!" he replied. "That was you."

"Well he deserved it!" said Roger. "And so does Ralph," he directed eyesight to him.

Ralph rubbed down his arms.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" said Jack. "What has he ever done to you?"

Roger grabbed hold of his wrist pulling him forward. Ralph wept, trying to pull free. "Because look what he's done to you!" yelled Roger. "He's got you all confused. You can't be in love with him!"  
Jack bit his lip, turning away.

"Why does it matter who he likes?" Ralph questioned, freeing his arm. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

"The bible!" he offered. "If his family found out, god knows what would happen."

"But we're not going home!"

"I think it's about time you shut up!" Roger hissed. "I'm trying to help him write his wrongs."

"Help him?" laughed Ralph. "No you're wrong!"

The rain suspended in mid air as if frozen in time. Slightly only dripping carefully around Ralph's skin.

Jack heaved a sigh, "No Ralph, he's right," he said. "I should've never done this."

Ralph heart dropped whilst Roger stood in arrogance, folding his arms over as if watching a movie.

"What do you mean?" he quivered, tears streaming down his face. He was sure he must have misheard him. Surely, they didn't go this far just to give up and let Roger win. "We can't give up now!"

"I should've never lead you on like this," he sighed. "This isn't me..."

Ralph stepped backwards, stumbling over the rocks on the ground. Roger maneuvered himself next to Jack, handing him the spear.

"And when the ship comes, we can't have you dobbing us in... for the deaths-" Jack mumbled. "So I'm afraid Roger's right- you need to go."

Ralph had already started to run. His back injuries made it difficult to, but he didn't care. He would run until his back broke if that's what it took. Anything to get away. He was stupid, completely stupid. This was a trap all along. Or at least Roger had him brainwashed.

Ralph leaped through the jungle, colliding with the branches. It made no sense to him that Jack would've lead him on but then still potentially have died for him, (unless of course Roger was in on the plan).  
Ralph let the tears flood down and drop onto the ground. He had put all of his faith into Jack, despite having little trust for him at first. All because he loved him. He put aside everything he had done because he loved him and wanted to be with him. Just the two of them on the island.

Even when he was chased violently down the beach, he still clung on to hope that Jack would offer a change of heart.  
Beneath his feet, Ralph could feel the sand cascading under. The shore wasn't too far from here. Heading down, he reached the area where the huts were. Ralph felt like he had just gone in a loop.  
Placing a hand on the hut frame, he took a look inside. It reminded him of when Jack had approached him a few months ago. Ralph looked back out to sea. He was stupid to have listened to him. Not that he really had a choice, Roger would've killed him anyway. And he couldn't help but wonder if that would've been the better way to die. Getting killed by Roger would've been better than getting killed by the person he loved.

Ralph dropped to his knees, feeling the sandy texture rub against them. He was heartbroken. Jack was the only person he had ever loved and now he was trying to kill him. Just like when this all started. The day when Jack had spared his life. When the fire enveloped the island and everyone was hunting him down. That day, he thought for sure he was a goner. Jack had him cornered and the boys were on his trail so what did he have to go on? Ralph squinted his eyes, noticing the rock he hid behind was still standing there.

With remaining effort, he crawled over to it and clambered behind to hide. Letting out a gasp, he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head down. Looking over his shoulder he examined his back wounds from the spear.  
The blood smeared on his body dripped down and sunk into the sand, diffusing into the grains. Reaching a hand round his back, he gently felt around to find where the injury stemmed from. It was about the lower middle from what he could feel, as when he removed his hand it was painted in red. And that was when the sobs escaped his mouth and echoed quietly. He tried to hold it in and be brave but he couldn't. He had nothing left to lose so what was the point trying to stay hidden.  
Ralph's ears pricked up suddenly; the sound of footsteps drew near. Ralph looked up to find Jack Merridew gloating over him. It was like it was a few months ago. It brought him back.

_{ He looked up, biting his lips anxiously. There above him stood the black cap himself, his gorgeous fiery hair draping down from his head. Look's as though he had found a way to cut it since it was just the length of his ears. Ralph went into panic mode, he was dead, deader than dead. The red head peered down in his direction and widened his eyes, smirking immediately. Ralph shivered, waiting for him to get yanked up onto his feet. He waited and waited and waited, the clouds unexpectedly pouring rain down onto them, the waves of the sea barking onto the shore, causing the silver sands to turn grey. The bitterness of the cold pellets fell harshly onto him as Jack leaned down, his bony body contorting. He put a slim finger to his mouth, hissing a "shhhh" noise. }_  


Ralph jutted, his arms pale with shaking. Still the rain iced at his face realizing this was reality and this time Jack wasn't here to save him.

Jack looked down on him, glaring with intimidation. "Move," was all he said.

Ralph got to his feet and scuttled out from behind the rock. In a minute he almost expected his heart to fall flat.  
Once he emerged from his hiding spot, he finally saw Roger lingering behind. Ralph looked around him. If only the boys were here he might've stood a chance. They weren't here though. All that convincing was all a waste of time because it was only him up against both of them.

"See this would've been easier if you just let us win," said Roger, calmly, signalling at Jack. "You're on your own."

Jack came forward, clenching hold of his wrist with the spear closely held. Ralph pulled and struggled, but couldn't match him.  
Jack eased the spear up, Ralph fingering around for anything. He gnawed down his teeth, hitting his fists down onto Jack's arms causing him to be released. Frantically, he clutched onto a stick on the ground and flung it up to propel against Jack's weapon. His wrist released he swung hard against the spear to send Jack skidding backwards.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" he heaved a breath, holding the stick closely. "We could've taken Roger-"

"Quiet!" bellowed Jack. Ralph stood motionless, trembling. "Don't act like you've been there for me," he gritted his teeth, seething closer menacingly. "When now I see that all this time, Roger was only trying to help me. And you? You don't even hear how you condescend, the way you've always done!"

Jack edged forward, bashing his spear against Ralph's.

"I thought we were past this-" said Ralph, pushing with his withered strength. "I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! I never meant to be condescending-"

Jack swung his spear round viciously, seemingly ignoring his every word. Ralph staggered out of the way, quickly pressing his hand to his head to wipe the sweat away.

"Finish him off," Roger demanded, closing in on Ralph without warning.

Ralph suddenly felt his weapon drop from his hands as his arms became suspended behind his back. Jack eased a smirk onto his face, swiping through the air to meet him. Ralph looked down in utter fear, shaking uncontrollably. His arms were tired and numb. He couldn't believe how naive he was.  
All this time he thought that Jack had forgiven him for usurping his position of power. He was sure they had cleared that up.

_{ "Jack?"  
"Hm?" the red head looked at him plainly.  
"When this is all over, what's going to happen to us?" he said.  
"I guess we live on the island forever. You know... the two of us, ruling together..." he blushed. }_

Ralph struggled to comprehend the situation. They had fixed their underlying issues before even arriving at dreaded Castle rock. Of course, Ralph was still shaky about trusting him after what he had done, but his feelings for him contradicted every doubt.  
Jack came forward in a slow pace, heaving the spear above his chest.

"Wait Jack!" Ralph shrieked.

"Sorry Ralph," he said. "It's over."

Ralph shut his eyes in a panic, feeling faint. Only the cries didn't ensue. Reopening his eyes, Roger had released his arms as he dropped to the sandy ground.  
Kneeling in shrivels on the floor was Roger, with the spear that Jack once held jabbed into his back. The blood trickled down, sending Roger plummeting to the floor.

Ralph looked up at Jack, weak-kneed. Jack looked down innocently at him, offering a hand. Ralph hesitantly took hold of it to hoist himself up, feeling speechless. He looked down at Roger who was convulsing in agony. And then it stopped. He lay flat and still. Ralph couldn't help himself, he lent forward to examine him.

As he lent closer, Roger sprang an arm from behind his back and jabbed his pocket knife towards him. Jack shoved him back, taking the hit.  
Roger's hiss subsided as he plummeted back onto the floor.

Without hesitation, he quickly grabbed hold of Jack in confusion, laying him on his lap. Ralph darted his eyes in a panic, the knife had penetrated his shoulder.

"Jack?!" he gasped. "I thought-"

Jack smiled loosely, "You didn't think I would hurt you, did you?" he laughed. "You know I-"

"Stop joking around!" Ralph warned. "You're lucky Roger didn't seriously injure you- or - or I could've lost you!"

"So you're not mad at me?" he chuckled. "Am I a good actor or what?"

Ralph nudged him, "Stop it, I was worried-" he cried, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Look who's the soft one now," he chuckled, wincing at the pain.

"Stop!" he said. "We need to remove the knife or it's going to get infected."

Ralph examined the wound, placing his hands on the blade in a frenzy.

"Woah slow down, Ralph," Jack winced. "Why are you so worried about me-"

"Why?" he questioned. "B-because I love you idiot!"

Jack looked up at him sadly, "Even after what I did?"

Ralph nodded his head, "I don't know what happened back there. Honestly, I thought you were really going to kill me," he bit down onto his lip in doubt. "So why did you-"

Jack placed a hand on Ralph's cheek, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was so scared that Roger was going to do something so I just panicked and did the first thing that came to mind," he said. "And that happened to be taking his side in order to trick him..."

"You scared me," said Ralph, nuzzling his neck. "I thought you-"

"You know I wouldn't have."

"I had to be sure!" he admitted, springing his head up to face him. "I wasn't going to give you the benefit of the doubt and then my judgement be wrong!"

Jack eased his back up, "Fair enough."

Ralph turned his head down, feeling powerless. He didn't know what to think anymore. From the very beginning of his journey he had been handed multiple betrayals, then apologies and then more betrayal and then more apologies. Multiple times he had to put his faith in Jack. Firstly when Jack spared his life, then when Jack offered the plan to him, after was when he had to trust Jack after he had fake betrayed him and finally here, slumped onto the sands trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Looking behind him, a load thunderous noise of rumbling footsteps ensued. Ralph hurried to his feet, to see the boys sprinting crazily towards the shores. He looked back round to the ocean, gushing in and out of the shore. He nearly fainted. There, pulling up to the beach was a ship.

The boys waved their hands energetically as the ship rolled up onto the shoreline sands. Ralph couldn't believe his eyes. After a whole year of torture and endless pain, a ship was finally here in plain view to rescue them.  
Ralph went to run forward but then stopped. Turning his heel, he helped Jack off of the floor.

"C'mon Jack," said Ralph, happily. "There's a ship- we can go home- and fix your shoulder up!" he rambled, heaving him towards the boat.

Jack squeezed out of his grip, stepping back. For the first time, he looked like he was going to cry.

"I can't go home, remember?" he said in a strained voice. "And I thought this was our plan- to stay and live here- just the two of us."

Ralph stumbled forward, conflicted. Here before him were a set of crossroads, and he didn't know which road to cross.

_{"I love you," he said, disarmed. "I can't go home."}_

Those words rang in his head from his near memory. Atop Castle rock, he had blurted those words out so flippantly because at the time he wanted nothing more than to forget about civilisation, stay with Jack on the island and live happily as a couple. But now, with Jack's injury he was faced with his toughest challenge.

Ralph wanted to stay, but he knew that Jack's injury would only worsen without medical treatment. Ralph looked to the side. But then if they went home, him and Jack could never be together.  
Rushing forward, Ralph gushed his arms around Jack's waist, gently avoiding his shoulder. Slowly, Jack's arms eased around his, making Ralph feel happier. Leaning forward, Ralph pressed a chaste kiss onto him before quickly retracting incase anyone saw.

"I love you," he rushed out. "I don't care what you have done in the past. And I know that was all an act back there to trick Roger, but if you really do feel like I'm condescending you I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, for making you feel like you weren't good enough, I'm sorry," he squeezed tighter.

At this point, he had no idea what to do.

"Ralph," he said softly. "I love you too," lifting his other arm he stroked a hand through Ralph's hair. "I promise I don't feel any resentment towards you now- that was all an act," he sniffed, weeping into his shoulder.

"I want to stay here," admitted Ralph. "There is nothing more I want more- but your shoulder," he eased off Jack, looking down at his wound. "If you don't get it treated it will get infected and-"

"I know..." he sighed.

"But if we go home, then we can't be together..." said Ralph. "And I don't think I could live with that."

"Remember, I'd follow you anywhere?" he smirked. "If you want us to go home," he paused. "Then we can do that- with the cost of staying friends of course. Or we could stay here- but I don't know how to treat my arm," he coughed out a laugh.

Ralph took hold of Jack's hands with care. "For the past year it's been a nightmare, seriously I hated it here. But because you were here by my side I guess that made it more bearable," said Ralph softly. Jack smiled at him. "Even when you weren't on my side, I still refused to give up on you because I loved you- and I was willing to do whatever it took to tell you that," Ralph tried to control the tears.

Jack engulfed him in a hug, "Golden boy-" he began. "I just wish I wasn't such a jerk... we could've spent more time together. I screwed up but I hope you can forgive me," he said sweetly.

Ralph sighed, "What's done is done. I just don't know what to do."  


"Whatever you choose- I'll be by your side-"

Ralph looked back out to the shore, watching the boys pile onto the ship. He could see the men in uniform beckoning him to come over. Taking that first big step, he made his way over to the ship in pursuit.

Finally he knew which road to cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Ralph will leave or stay? Let me know. 
> 
> There is one more chapter, which is the epilogue.  
Stay tuned.


	12. Epilgoue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ralph clear things up.
> 
> WARNING- SMUT.   
This chapter will contain sexual intercourse between possibly underage boys. (I forgot to age them oops). So keep that in mind when reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of playing dirty ever to be written. I have enjoyed writing this so much, as Jalph is one of my favourite otps. I appreciate all the support it has gotten and hope to write more in the future.  
Thank you all for reading and have a good day :)
> 
> Dual warning- there is SMUT. Between Jack and Ralph.   
Ok enough from me, bye bye.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

{Set four months after chapter 11}

"How's your arm?" Ralph quizzed, a worried tone in his question.

Jack eased it up slowly, bending it with confidence. "Think it's pretty much healed now."

Ralph smiled, smoothing his hands down the silver sands. All was well. The sun was shining with prosperity, dangling gracefully in the blue sky, clouds parted to let the light beam down on the island.

The sand lay silver and soft under his weight and the ocean glided in smoothly in the near horizon. For the first time, he felt happy. Considering it had only been three months since the whole fiasco with Roger, things had rapidly changed, and for the better.

Jack smoothed a hand, intertwining it with Ralph's. "What do you think happened with Roger?" he asked Ralph.

Ralph shrugged, "I don't know."

"What did you tell the Captain?"

"I said he fell off Fire mountain..." he revelled, leaning his head down. "So they took his body back to his family."

Jack squeezed his hand softly, "Don't feel guilty," he said. "He was going to kill you- so what's the big deal."

"I just feel like we could've helped him..."

Jack raised a brow at him, "Always tryna look for the best in people golden boy, eh?" he chuckled, smoothing down his flamed hair. "You know Roger was- I dunno... unfix-able?"

Ralph heaved a breath in frustration. Yeah, Roger was trying to kill him and he hated every second spent with him on the island. But somehow a slither of guilt would still become apparent now and then. Roger was dead and he couldn't help but think about his family.

"What do you think his family will say?" he asked. "I mean- this could really have an impact on them-"

"Relax," Jack elongated, smoothly. "We did his family a favour, Rog podge was nothing but a nightmare."

Ralph couldn't help but alleviate a chuckle, softly nudging Jack in the side.

"Hey- they are probably heartbroken..."

"If by heartbroken you mean celebrating- then yeah they were "heartbroken"," he wagered his fingers, laughing intensely.

Ralph nudged him a little harder this time, "Don't be ridiculous- his parents must be so distraught."

"You can't be serious," he laughed. "Imagine your son being Roger. I mean c'mon remember back in school? He would threaten you with a knife for your lunch money. No doubt his family were glad he went missing."

"Jack!"

"What?" he said defensively. "He was a real bastard, alright."

Ralph plonked his head on Jack's shoulder, "Let's just forget about Roger- and be glad it's just us on the island now."

"Yeah," he chuckled, leaning a smirk. "So what did the Captain say?"

Ralph tilted his head up.

"You know- when you spoke to him about staying here... ?"

"I told you silly... I told him about your arm so he chucked me some supplies and then I said I wanted to stay on the island. It was all a blur really, I was half expecting him to force me on to the boat," he paused solemnly. "Guess he didn't really care because it's not like he knew me."

Jack lent down, pecking his head. "Did he say anything about our parents?" he quizzed, quietly. "My parents were... well as much as they weren't the nicest to me growing up, I still want them to know what happened."

"I think he said he would pass on a message... and tell our parents we didn't.. uhm make it," Ralph sniffed. Saying it out loud made him realise how selfish he was being. This is what he wanted. To stay on the island away from the pressures of society, away from the judgement of society. But the cost was the grief it would load upon his family.

Jack dragged a finger down his lip, "Sorry- this is my fault..."

Ralph looked over at him. Again it was weird to hear him apologise. "It's not your fault."

"Pretty much is."

Ralph shook his head, wiping down his eyes. "No, I chose this," he smiled. "To stay here with you. And yeah I'm sad about my family, but I don't regret it."

Jack gripped a hand onto his, "It's pretty wizard just the two of us."

"Yeah," Ralph beamed, awkwardly brushing back his golden hair. "I have to admit it is amazing to have this whole island to ourselves."

Jack eased a grin, "I was thinking more so that now everyone is gone- I can have you all to myself," he whispered seductively leaning in to meet Ralph's lips with passion.

Ralph could feel Jack's hand run down his chest with a certain control that made him tense up. Jack smoothed his hand down, trailing kissing down his neck in slow, constant movements.

"J-jack-" Ralph stuttered, his cheeks feeling visibly hot.

Jack paused, looking up at him. "Sorry- Is this OK?"

"Y-yeah it's just I've never done this before-" he admitted, embarrassed.

Jack coughed a laugh, "Neither have I..." he grinned, leaning his head up.

Ralph pulled a grin, "You've never done this?" a laugh escaped his mouth effortlessly. Surprised by this fact.

"No."

"But- in school all the girls swooned over you-"

Ralph's remarks were cut short by a vocal "tut" from Jack's lips. "Yeah they were all in love with me," his lips curbed as if repulsed. "But I didn't want them. I wanted you."

Ralph could feel the pressure rising, his skin feeling tight and patchy as his cheeks began heating up. Jack was now on top of him, pinning him down in a way that wasn't at all uncomfortable, but just enough to leave him breathless. He felt succumbed- like this way all a dream. His body stiff like ice, yet warm at the same time. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I- want you to keep going..."

Jack smirked, raising his lips with control. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Ralph looked up, desperate to feel Jack on him. "I want you..."

Jack strung a whisper in his ear, "Want me to what, golden boy... ?" he trailed. "You have to be more specific."

"I want you to fuck me!" he gasped, his crotch itching at the thought of his fantasies becoming a reality.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he was committing sin. He didn't care.

Jack leaned back down swiftly, trailing kisses of fervency down his chest. Further down, tracing permanent marks each with a gentleness yet fierceness that sparked motion every kiss pressed. A deep desire he had been lusting for all this time. Each kiss Jack pressed onto his skin sunk deep, lingering with a bolt of electricity that seduced his entirety.

Jack's hands now resumed down his hips, curving to reach his underwear. Ralph felt his body tense, his erection visibly hardened. Small pants began seeping through as Jack tugged down his underwear. Jack proceeded, tracing his tongue down his member with a confidence, trailing a steady stream of kisses down to the tip. Slowly breathing, placing his mouth onto his crotch, gently sucking it with his tongue sliding down.

"Nghhh.. ahhh-" his gasps panted. "Harder-"

Ralph reached down, holding the back of Jack's head.

Jack continued, hungrily biting the tip just slightly. Smoothing his hands down his thighs. Desire. Jack paused, gasping for air. Ralph could barely breath, he wanted to feel him inside of him so badly. Jack took Ralph inside of his mouth, sucking him with enthusiasm.

"J-jack- I think I'm gonna-" he moaned.

Still with his hand grippe tight of his hips and lips suctioned to his member, Ralph knew he was going to come any minute. Merridew continued till he saw white. Seething with desire. In a gasp of Ralph's cry, Jack climbed to place a kiss, wet on Ralph's mouth, rubbing his hand down on his cock to milk him.

Jack struck his tongue into Ralph's mouth, their tongue's briefly dancing like two flames, starving for oxygen. Ralph dug his nails into the ground, scratching down the sands in the heat of the kiss. He knew he wanted more. Clutching hold of his neck, he moved his tongue further inside Ralph's open mouth, in the meantime beginning to pull down his own undergarments.

Desire.

"J-jack," he panted, his mouth wet with salvation.

Jack subtly opened his eyes to meet with Ralph's.

"I want you inside of me-"

Jack briefly broke the kiss, his grin widening as he turned Ralph onto his stomach. Ralph now facing the sand could feel the itch in his crotch, throbbing. What he desired more is to feel him inside of him. His breathing became heavy and deep, Jack rubbing his hands down his back in smooth gestures down to his ass.

Jack leaned down till he was right next to his ear.

"How much do you want this?" he whispered seductively, clasping a hand around his throat.

"A lot- I want you now-" he panted.

"And what is it you want, my prey?" he grinned.

"I want you to fuck me..." he mumbled.

"Sorry- didn't quite catch that," he teased, pressing his weight onto Ralph.

"I want you to fuck me!" he called in a desperate cry.

Jack spat onto his hands, lubing up his cock to lessen the pain from the initial movement. Rubbing his hand down his own crotch, he reached a hand onto Ralph's neck, squeezing harshly. Gradually, he dipped in and out of Ralph to tease and prepare him before entering his rear with sensual 's own crotch twitched, aching as Jack thrust inside of him. Ralph gasped in pain, a cry seeping from his mouth.

"Ahhh J-jack- it hurts-"

Jack took note of this, moving carefully with each thrust inward. It hurt at first. This was his first time so the tightness was unimaginable, but soon enough it began to ease in. It felt good. Ralph ached with sensation, panting in pleasure with each thrust. Jack Merridew was humping him. Thrusting down roughly, his hands clenched harshly onto his neck.

He couldn't think of anything else. His mind was completely evaded by Jack. And the way he made him feel.

Ralph could feel his back ache as Jack pressed his full weight into his arse. Ralph could feel his chest tighten, his arse noticeably loosening as time passed. It all sped by. With each movement loosening up, the pleasure immensely improving. A hiss of a cry, Ralph knew he was going to come. Jack thrust in for the last time, clenching hold of his neck, his fingernails digging into the sides. Ralph clenched his teeth, heaving a gasp for air, letting his load out.

For a moment it felt weird. Everything stopped as Jack pulled out to collapse beside him, panting vocally. Ralph couldn't fathom what had happened. He wanted this. He knew he did. He just never expected in all his life he would have had his first time with a boy and Jack Merridew of all people. The bad boy in school who everyone tilted their heads down in fear to, the I-don't-give-a-shit kind of guy who the girls practically fainted over.

It was strange.

Ralph couldn't help but smile to himself. A sort of elation filled up his chest, contradicting the throbbing pain down his arse. He went from being most wanted in two ways. Firstly, a year ago when he was most wanted to die. And now most wanted by Jack, (in a good way).

Ralph turned his head to the side, peeling his golden hair from his forehead using his hand. Jack looked back at him, easing to his knees.

"That was bloody wicked," he remarked proudly.

Ralph scuffled to his knees beside him, still sore and achy. Spotting his undergarments, he hastily slipped them back on as the sand was become rather rough. Jack pulled on his, clambering to his feet to pat down all the sand off.

"We should do that again sometime," Jack continued, offering a hand to pull Ralph up.

"Yeah but next time can we switch?" he offered, the pain still lingering. "I feel bad you didn't get the same experience."

Jack clasped his hand in Ralph's, beginning to stroll back to the top end of the beach. "Yeah next time..." he dabbled. "How about tomorrow?"

"What?" said Ralph, slightly irritated. "My arse hurts," he said. As they walked back, he couldn't help but hobble a little.

"Yeah, but we're switching," he replied, smoothing back his hair. "And besides- it felt good after didn't it?"

"Well- yeah."

"Then tomorrow it is- because that was wicked," he chuckled.

"Still- my ass really hurts."

Jack heaved out a vocal sigh, "Well what do you want me to do, carry you?" he stifled a chortle.

"As if i'd let you carry me," he teased.

"Someone's playing hard to get," he laughed, sarky. "You love me really, beautiful."

Ralph let out a small laugh, smitten by his attempts to be romantic. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Maybe I did, so what," he said. "What am I not allowed to compliment you?"

Ralph shook his head, "No it's just I've never really heard you compliment anyone but yourself," he said, playfully.

"That's because I only say it to people who are worthy of my compliments."

Ralph nudged his side a little, "You're so soppy."

"Only for you beautiful," he smiled, winking in the corner of his eye.

Ralph nudged him again, shying away. "Ughh- you're such a hopeless romantic."

"Alright stop complaining and let me try again," Jack tutted, pausing to think of a good line. "On a scale of one to ten- you're a nine and I'm the one you need."

"Why am I not a ten?"

"Ralph, did you not just hear what I said-"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you didn't say I was a ten."

Jack looked at him, all sarky with his expression. Ralph suddenly found himself dangling off the floor, gripping onto Jack's shoulder's.

"Jack!" he squealed. "I said I didn't need to be carried."

He felt a little flustered and embarrassed.

"Well excuse me- Saint Ralph- but I couldn't stand you whining about your arse. And then I try to be all romantic and you still complain- or don't get it."

Ralph couldn't lie. He enjoyed winding him up, just as much as he loved teasing him.

Ralph let out a little giggle. "Sorry- I do appreciate you carrying me-" he stumbled. "But.." he trailed.

Jack hissed a tut from his lips, "But what?"

"Well since you like hunting so much, maybe when we get back we could go- because I'm hungry," he said, his stomach mildly grumbling.

"Oh so now you wanna go hunting," Jack jeered, rolling his eyes. "What happened to you're suppose to be helping me build the shelters or you're suppose to be keeping the signal fire going."

Ralph tilted his head back, resting it on Jack's shoulder. Already they were beginning to sound like a married couple. Admittedly, it would take some getting use to- strangled on the island with Jack for the rest of his life. But he couldn't lie: he wouldn't want it any other way. Even if these very thoughts made him sound soppier than Jack.

The silence evaporated, leaving Ralph's ears attended to listening to the birds flying above the island or the small breaths that escaped his and Jack's mouth.

"I love you Jack," he said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Look who's being all soppy now," he coughed a laugh. "What was that for anyway?"

"Well I just felt like saying it, because it's true and we're going to be here on the island for a while so..."

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Ralph," he chuckled.

Ralph shot his head up. "Very funny Merridew."

"Hah, you love it when I tease you," he said, pecking a kiss onto his cheek.

Ralph lay his head back, eyeing up the sky.

"I love you too Ralph," said Jack finally.

Looking up at Jack, feeling perplexed with happiness, he let himself smile without needing to worry about what could go wrong. It had been a rough journey to get this far. He of all people knew how long it had taken to get this far. After all, they were sworn enemies, on opposite sides. But ind the end everything worked out, even if it meant being deserted on some desolate, barren island, with no form of communication to anyone but each other.

And yeah, the thought would cross his mind that sooner or later they would go insane or become bored due to lack of interaction. But in the end, he would remember that the current state of affairs back in England would prove much worse conditions for the both of them, and being on an island (deserted or not), with Jack was all he could've hoped for.

Now he just had to find a ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I'll deffo be writing more lotf fics in the future- so this isn't the end of Jalph.  
Messages are welcome as is feedback and/or future ideas.   
You can find me on instagram: Zeldastloz  
or wattpad: jadealexandriawrites.
> 
> Ty, xoxo


End file.
